Carrying On
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: Sequel to The Hospital Visits and the Repercussions but you don't have to read that to understand. Basically life for the NCIS couples after some rough times. Sometimes major OOC. JIBBS, TIVA, MCABBY! Disclaimer - I don't own NCIS.
1. The Four Friends

**Author's note - this is the sequel to my other story The hospital visits and the Repercussions but you don't have to read that one to understand. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That was wonderful thank you Tony." The couple had just come home after going to a restaurant on their date.

"Hey it's fine sweet cheeks, I love treating you." he smiled before kissing her.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I love you then isn't it." she smirked at him as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"I love you too. Now how about we get some rest before work, you know what Gibbs' like."

"If we are late we bring coffee. That way he has coffee and we're off the luck."

"I think you mean hook and he likes you! He'll head slap me and keep me from seeing you!"

"Well I guess you shouldn't be late!"She kissed him before going to get changed into her pyjamas.

* * *

Tony woke to find the other side of the bed empty. Feeling it, he noticed it was still warm meaning his partner had recently gotten up. He went through to the kitchen to be hit by the smell of coffee and toast. Ziva was standing by the toaster, her back turned. Tony decided to sneak up on her. He began to tip toe up to her. "Good morning Tony." she said, not even turning round to look.

"Oh, er, hey sweet cheeks, sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, you?"

"Well I woke up to find your side empty so that hurt a little." he planted a kiss on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Do you want to be late?" she asked innocently.

"No why baby?"

"Because if you keep your hands on me any longer then we will both be late."

"Baby I wouldn't mind if-"

"Tony, we will not be late!"

"Sorry sweet cheeks!" he smirked and went to get his coffee. He felt brave so he tried to pinch a bit of toast but the slap that came from Ziva stopped him. Reluctantly he went to get showered as Ziva had insisted on making breakfast.

* * *

When they entered the bullpen McGee was already sat at his desk, engrossed in whatever was on his screen. "Hey McGeek, what you up to? Minecraft?" asked Tony as he walked to his desk.

"Don't be so mean Tony! If Tim wants to play video games at work then let him! Gibbs will only find out anyway!"

"You spoil all the fun sweet cheeks! However that is an excellent point. Go ahead Probie, carry on fishing or whatever you do."

"Play nicely baby!" said Ziva as Tony continued to pull faces behind McGee's back. Tony walked over to where Ziva was sat.

"Do you want me to play nicely? I thought you liked bad boys!"

*Whack*

"I thought I told you two to keep it outta the office. Now grab your gear! Got a dead marine in a dumpster."

"Got it boss." The team said in unison as they grabbed their bags and followed Gibbs down to the elevator.

* * *

The scene was just as Gibbs' said. It was a dumpster with a dead marine in. The alleyway was narrow and could just about fit the van in.

"Di'Nozzo! What ya got?" shouted Gibbs after an hour at the scene.

"Vic was Bethany Roberts, 31, marine sergeant. Based in Afghanistan for a term, just returned home yesterday."

"Any family, boyfriend perhaps?"

"Mother lives in West Virginia and father passed away two years ago. No mention of a boyfriend. I'm surprised, she pretty hot!" The last remark earned him a dig in the ribs from Ziva.

"You have a girlfriend in case you have forgotten, just like when you forgot to take off your underwear for the shower this morning." she smirked at him and laughed while he blushed.

"I was washing them!" he said but Ziva had already turned around and continued her search of the dumpster. Sighing, Tony continued his work.

In the lab Abby was hard at work analysing the trace that Ducky had sent down. She was so busy that she didn't notice McGee enter the room. She did notice, however, when his arms wrapped around around her. "Hello Timmy!" she laughed and turned around to beam a smile at him.

"Hey Abs. What've you got?"

"Nothing much, the trace that Ducky found is cocaine. No special mix just the regular street dealer cocktail."

"Oh."

"Aww don't be so disappointed Tim, her fingerprints alone connected her to 4 homicides!"

"So this vic killed four people then gets killed herself? Maybe it's someone looking for revenge?"

"Sounds about right McGee." came Gibbs' voice from the door.

"Gibbs!" squealed Abby as she ran to hug him.

"Hey Abs." he handed her a Caf-Pow! and planted a kiss on her forehead before she led him to the computers.

"Gibbs you will not believe who the vics are in the four homicides!"

"Go on..."

"They are the husbands of her four best friends." a picture of the men came on the screen. "Here we have the husbands of Petty Officers Reynolds, Rivers, Young and Springer."

"Has she ever had any romantic connection to any of these men?"

"None that we know of. We could friends check her house if you want?" cut in Tony who was stood at the door with Ziva.

"Why are you still here? Di'Nozzo, David, go!" Tony and Ziva raced to the elevator. Gibbs turned to leave but was stopped by Abby pulling at his sleeve.

"Gibbs wait!"

"Yes Abs?"

"There's more." Gibbs walked closer to her. "Petty Officer Young went to high school with our vic. They were best friends."

"Abs you can't say two people were best friends because they went to the same school."

"You can if you look at their yearbook." Abby took the yearbook off the table and showed Gibbs. They had found the yearbook in Bethany's arms at the scene. The page showed the vic and Sarah Young with their arms round each other, the caption naming them 'Most Likely to Stay Friends'. "See Gibbs! Look!"

"Ok McGee, come with me to talk to Ms Young. Abby, good work!"


	2. What's in the house?

**Author's note - sorry this has taken so long, such a busy week! I mean, who gives a class an eight page science booklet as revision? Anyway, please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Abs you can't say two people were best friends because they went to the same school."_

_"You can if you look at their yearbook." Abby took the yearbook off the table and showed Gibbs. They had found the yearbook in Bethany's arms at the scene. The page showed the vic and Sarah Young with their arms round each other, the caption naming them 'Most Likely to Stay Friends'. "See Gibbs! Look!"_

_"Ok McGee, come with me to talk to Ms Young. Abby, good work!"_

* * *

Tony and Ziva approached Bethany Roberts' house. It was fairly big with an expensive car outside. "Wonder how they can afford that!" Tony said, pointing to the car. "I mean it's a Chevrolet!"

"Come off it Tony! You will never afford a Chevrolet on your pay!"

"What happened to us?"

"When it comes to stupid things like cars then you are on your own, but when it is big, important things like houses or holidays then we are together."

"Oh so we can go to Spain together but we cannot get a Chevrolet?"

"Tony we could not afford a fancy car! End of conversation!" Tony muttered something under his breath but didn't push it. They found a spare key under the mat and let themselves in. The room was tidy and everything had a place. It was so neat that Tony let out a gasp causing laughter from Ziva.

"Never seen anywhere so clean my little hairy butt?"

"It's so...so organized and spotless! It's unnatural!"

"What are you trying to say about our place?"

"Oh so _now_ it's our place!"

"We both live there Tony. Stop being a child!"

"Ok mother!"

"Tony." her voice was a warning. "Remember I always carry a paperclip in my bag, and a knife in my belt."

"Why is your knife in your belt?"

"In case I need to kill my boyfriend." she didn't leave him time to answer before putting her gloves on and walking into the kitchen.

The kitchen was as big as you would expect in a house of that size. There was a granite topped breakfast bar with matching counters. A big steel fridge stood in the corner of the room, looming over the other kitchen gadgets. The theme of the room was black and silver and completely contrasted with the living room next door. The living room was themed with warmer colours. The walls were an orangey-cream and the furniture was red. The whole room looked homely and welcoming, partly due to the various candles on the tables. None of the candles were on but the room still smelt of the jasmine and Ziva felt blissful as soon as she entered. She was brought back to reality by the familiar voice of Tony. "Zi, you might want to look at this!" he shouted from what Ziva had guessed was the study. She made her way over to where Tony was.

"What is it babe?"

"Look at the screen."

"It's Bethany, with the men she murdered!" The picture was set as the wallpaper on the computer.

"Exactly and I bet if we go through her pictures there will be more of them together!"

They looked through the pictures and, sure enough, they were mainly of Bethany and the four men.

"She was in love with them!" said Ziva after looking at the photos.

"More like obsessed!" Ziva ignored this last comment and moved on to the bedroom.

The bedroom was big with a double bed in the centre of the room. Again the walls were cream with a carpet to match. The bedspread was a sage green to match the chest of drawers in the corner. There was a dressing table by the mirror which was topped with all sorts of make up and perfume. There was no windows in the room which was odd. Ziva noticed a bump under the duvet and went to look. She pulled back the sheets to find a suitcase. It was a regular sized brown case with black straps and a metal catch. She opened it. Inside was a bloody knife, some locks of hair and another box. She opened the other box. "Tony!"

"Ziva!" he came rushing into the room. "Are you in trouble sweet cheeks?"

"We both are." she pointed to the box which had a series of wires in it, all attached to a small brown package.

"Is that-"

"Yes it is a bomb Tony and, if I remember correctly, the package contains a small amount of a highly dangerous explosive."

"How do you know that?"

"Mossad taught me a lot about bombs."

"So can you disable it?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

Ziva tried the door, which they had shut behind them, to see if it had locked. It had. They were trapped in a room with a bomb and no way out. Tony decided to look through the suitcase and bag and tag while Ziva attempted to disable the bomb. After five minutes Ziva gave a start. A red countdown clock had appeared next to the wires. They had less than half an hour left. Ziva swore under her breath as Tony held her close to him. She wasn't going to give up. If she was going to die then she would die trying. _At least I will die with Tony_ she thought. She fumbled with the wires, glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. The time went by quickly. 20 minutes then 15 then 10 and now 5. She didn't want to alert Tony to how stressed she was so she took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. 3 minutes. Ziva thought back to her days at Mossad and laughed. _I can't even remember how to disable a bomb! No wonder my father hated me._ She shook her head and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. The last thing she needed was to be reminded of Eli. 1 minute. She was no closer to saving them but pressured on. She wouldn't let Tony die at her hand. 30 seconds. Still her mind was clear and she showed no signs of panic. Tony glanced at the timer. 5 seconds. Without thinking he grabbed Ziva's waist and attempted to drag her down to the floor. He was too late. He reached her just as the bomb went off. BOOM! He was deafened by the noise. The last thing he remembered was his arms around Ziva as they lay on the floor. Then everything went black and the world faded away.


	3. Is There Such Thing As Miracles?

Tony_ glanced at the timer. 5 seconds. Without thinking he grabbed Ziva's waist and attempted to drag her down to the floor. He was too late. He reached her just as the bomb went off. BOOM! He was deafened by the noise. The last thing he remembered was his arms around Ziva as they lay on the floor. Then everything went black and the world faded away._

* * *

Gibbs had just arrived back at the bullpen. He rushed straight up to Jenny's office and let himself in. She looked up with surprise. Her face softened when she saw him. "Jethro, I hope you have a good reason for bursting in on me." she said, taking her glasses off and placing them on the desk in front of her.

"I just came to see you. Is there anything wrong with that?" he shut the door behind him.

"You are in the middle of a case Jethro." she looked tired and hopeless.

"Jen, is everything ok?"

"You haven't spoken to me since we went out! That was almost two weeks ago Jethro!"

"Oh Jen I didn't realise! I thought you had to wait so many days or something."

"Where did you get that crazy idea from?" she laughed.

"Tony has been trying to get me to watch How I met your mother and that's one of Barnaby's rules."

"I think you mean Barney Stinson and there is no time limit. Not when it comes to me. I've waited since Paris, isn't that long enough?"

"You left me!"

"And it was the worst thing I ever did." she was now standing just inches away from him. She felt the gap between them close, first slowly then rapidly. This was not the first time they had kissed but they were older now. _Less likely to make mistakes_ she thought. She felt his lips tug at hers and she was transported back. Her arms were clinging to his neck and she dug her nails in to the flesh above his spine. He responded by moving his hands round her waist and letting them roam, eventually settling in the small of her back. Just then Jenny's phone went off. "Director Shepard. What? Are they ok? What do you mean you don't know? I'm sending a team down now. Yes I will also be coming. Ok, thank you."

"What is it?"

"The house Tony and Ziva were visiting blew up."

"Shit Jen! Were they in there?"

"We don't know but Ziva's car was still outside so we suspect they were. I'm sorry Jethro."

"Hey, you were close to them as well! I just hope they were smart and discovered the bomb early so they could hide."

"If they were in there then Ziva would've tried to disable it. Let's just go."

* * *

The house was a mess. Bits of the interior had been thrown to the other side of the street and it was a miracle that Ziva's car had survived seeing as it was only a house away. Jenny and Gibbs braced themselves for the worst. They ducked under the tape and headed toward the source of the explosion. McGee was there as well as some agents from another team. Gibbs put his gloves on and grabbed his kit. They could see the metal fridge that Ziva had looked at earlier and despite the explosion Jenny could still smell a hint of jasmine. _Ziva would've loved to have lived here_ she thought. Meanwhile Gibbs was trying to find the bomb, with no luck. If they were going to find the planter then they would have to find another lead. He moved onto the garden, searching for any sign of Tony or Ziva. Again he found nothing. Just then McGee came running up to him. "Boss. Abby found CCTV footage of the explosion!"

"Ok does she want us to go back?"

"Yeah."

Back at the lab Abby was waiting for them. She had the tape up ready on her screen, her hand on the mouse. Once Gibbs, Jenny and McGee had entered she pressed play. The video clearly showed the explosion, and no sign of Tony or Ziva. "How does this help us Abs?"

"Using this we can work out where the bomb was! And maybe where Tony and Ziva are." her voice went shy as she looked at her feet.

"Ok, where do we start?"

"Well the blast looks like it came from the back." she began

"And it's from the top floor. Abby, pull up the house blueprints!" Gibbs had had an idea. After glancing at the prints he had it. "It was the bedroom!"

"Do you know where Tony and Ziva were when it blew?"

"We can't find them but I'm guessing they will be together."

"Ziva wouldn't have let Tony die because of her. If she saw the bomb she would've tried to disable it." cut in Jenny.

"We should head back to the scene and find not only them but the bomb, or what's left of it."

The scene was not as bad as the first time they had visited largely due to the many firemen who had cleared some of the rubble. Despite this, the place was a mess and there was a lot to be tidied up. Gibbs looked at the house and sighed. If Tony and Ziva were to be found then they would probably have been found by now. He re-entered the scene to be greeted by Jenny. "Place is a mess still." she said as she walked over to him.

"I know. I don't want to be pessimistic but I don't think we will find them."

"Hey." she hugged him. "We never thought you would wake up but you did! Miracles happen!"

"We've had our miracle Jen." He left her thinking over his words and walked over to the chief fireman. Jenny stood there mulling over his words when she heard a shout.

"Boss, Director, I've found Tony and Ziva!" her head shot up at McGee's voice. He was by the back of the house. She looked at Gibbs who's face had gone pale. Very little did he show emotion and now was one of those times. Neither of them knew if their agents were alive and both were thinking the worst. They ran over to McGee and looked down. Ziva was in Tony's arms and both their eyes were closed. McGee nervously felt for a pulse. "There's a pulse." Gibbs let out a breath.

"Ok get me an ambulance!"


	4. The aftermath

**Author's note - I break up on Friday! I might not be able to post next week because I'm on holiday but I'll try my best. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Boss,_ Director, I've found Tony and Ziva!" her head shot up at McGee's voice. He was by the back of the house. She looked at Gibbs who's face had gone pale. Very little did he show emotion and now was one of those times. Neither of them knew if their agents were alive and both were thinking the worst. They ran over to McGee and looked down. Ziva was in Tony's arms and both their eyes were closed. McGee nervously felt for a pulse. "There's a pulse." Gibbs let out a breath. _

_"Ok get me an ambulance!"_

* * *

Everything went quite fast from that point. The ambulance came and went. They found the bagged and tagged evidence that had somehow survived the blast and most importantly, they had found Tony and Ziva. Gibbs and Jenny had gone with the couple to the hospital and were currently in the waiting room. Tony and Ziva had immediately gone into resuss leaving Jenny and Gibbs in the dark about their conditions. Suddenly the doors swung open and a man in a white coat and mask came out. Binning the mask, he walked over to them "Ahh, you must be Special Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard. My name is Doctor Baker. Your agents are doing very well and both are very stable. We have moved them to another ward but you can visit them if you would like."

"Thank you doctor. If you don't mind me asking, can they be moved next to each other?"

"Sure, we have done that anyway. Just follow me."

Tony and Ziva were both lying in their separate beds dressed in hospital gowns. Ziva had obviously just woken up as she had a slightly puzzled look on her face whereas Tony looked completely comfortable sat up in his hospital bed watching the TV that was attached to a stand at the end of bed. As soon as Ziva saw Gibbs and Jenny approach them she reached over and hit Tony causing him to swear loudly and hit her back before realising they were being watched. "Oh hey Boss, Director." he smiled sheepishly.

"Good Evening Tony. Shalom Ziva." said Jenny as Gibbs smiled at the couple.

"So what's up? Everyone okay?"

"We should be asking you two that! You almost got blown up!"

"We are fine. He is a little annoying but we are fine."

"Honestly Ziva, I don't know what you see in him!" laughed Jenny before getting a nudge in the ribs from Gibbs.

"Ok you two understand that we are gonna want to know what happened." interrupted Gibbs.

"Yeah we know. Do you want us to tell you now or later?"

"Later, let's not talk about work. Jethro, could you be a dear and call Abby and McGee please?" said Jenny who had moved herself next to Ziva. Gibbs sighed dramatically before getting his phone out and leaving the room.

"Jen, looks like you have him sorted.' observed Ziva.

"Yeah" said Tony, "What spell have you used? Is it the love spell?"

"Okay you two, I'm not going to be the victim of your double act so you can knock it off! Jethro and I are friends and we have been for years. Nothing more!"

"What double act?" asked Tony innocently.

"Jen," cut in Ziva, "We just noticed how close you two were. We aren't blind."

"Like I said, we are just friends. Now how are you two getting on?"

"We are-"

"She's awful! Director, save me!"

"Shut up Tony! I have broken my rib and Tony has cracked the bone in his leg but apart from that we are well."

"Good. Do you know how long you will be here for?"

"The doctor said about another day or so. Ugh, it is so boring being stuck in a hospital bed!"

"You've only been here a couple of hours!" said Tony, taking a break from his programme.

"Yes well I do not like hospitals!"

"Is my sweet cheeks scared?" he smirked.

"No I simply think we are wasting their time and resources by being here longer than needed!"

"Look, I'm gonna leave you two lovers to quarrel while I check up on Gibbs. I'll be back soon." She walked out the door and headed to the canteen where she had expected Gibbs to have gone. She was right. He was sat at a table on his own with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Coffee's shit." he said as she sat down opposite him.

"Good to know. What's up Jethro?"

"Us."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know its just hard you know, with your position and status and... I'm just so confused!" he paused. Simply looking into her eyes. "God Jen, there's only one thing I know for certain."

"And that is?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. I want you to know that my position and status doesn't matter. We aren't breaking any rules by dating and neither are Tony and Ziva. You know you can always talk to me about things, even if it's just random crap." she laughed.

"Thanks Jen."

"It's fine. How about we go back to the rest of the team and we can check in on Tony and Ziva later?"

"Yeah sure." he smiled before planting a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Abby and McGee were in the lab staring at the screen when Gibbs and Jenny entered the room. "Abs? Tim? What's up?"

"Director you aren't going like this." said Abby after spinning round on her chair, a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?"

"The hair and blood doesn't match our four dead husbands."

"Well whose blood and hair is it?"

"That's it. They match Bethany Roberts."

"Our vic?"

"The one and only." Abby looked at Jenny's puzzled face. "The blond hair in there was covered in hair dye if that's what you are thinking."

"No I'm wondering why she would cut not only her hair but herself and keep the knife and hair in a box with a bomb."

"Science can't explain that."

"But I can!" exclaimed McGee. He walked to the other computer. "I noticed one of the shortcuts on her laptop was to a religious cult site. It says here that one of the requirements for entering the cult was to have five different coloured strands off your hair and a knife or sharp object with your blood on it!" Everyone stared at the screen in awe. McGee was right. Gibbs spoke first.

"So she wants to join some wacko cult and plants a bomb in with her key to getting in? That doesn't make sense. McGee delve deeper. I want to know everything there is about this group!" And with that he exited to the elevator. Jenny only just managed to slip in before the doors shut.

"You trying to kill me Jethro?" her mad act had gone completely to pot but she was still trying.

"Just keeping you on your toes!" he laughed. She felt his hands move round her waist and lifted her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"I see you're feeling better." she smirked.

"I always feel better when I'm with you." he said before kissing her on the lips.

"Jethro, when are we going to tell people about us?"

"How about I take you for dinner now and we can talk then?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just let me get my stuff and we can go." The elevator stopped at the floor of Jenny's office and she gave him a quick kiss before heading out.

The place Gibbs had chosen for them to eat wasn't the fanciest of places but it was quite good for their short notice date. It was a little English style pub and had a mainly wooden interior. All over the rooms were carved wooden lion's heads and Jenny had immediately fallen in love with Gibbs' choice. "Oh Jethro! It's adorable!"

* * *

"I thought you'd like it. Come on, lets find a table and we can order." They made their way over to a small table in the corner of the room. After deciding what they were going to have, Gibbs ordered. Once he got back to the table he remembered his gift he had gotten for Jenny. _Save it for later _hethought. They made small talk as they waited for their food to arrive. Eventually it came and the two ate in a comfortable silence. Gibbs often found himself looking at Jenny, lost in her eyes. Once or twice she had caught him and had laughed as he had looked away quickly. At the end of the meal they stood outside, taking in the view from the hill they were on top of. Gibbs decided to give Jenny her present. "Jen I have something for you."

"Okay...Jethro I love you but, no offense, I don't tend to like your surprises."

"I can guarantee you will like this one. Just close your eyes and hold your hands out in front of you." she looked at him warily before doing as she was told. He gently placed the box into her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at the box. Slowly she opened it. When she saw what it was her face lit up. Inside the box was a locket with a picture of her and Gibbs from Paris in. On the back was engraved

_To Jen._

_For the love we had in Paris and the love we have now._

_Jethro xx _

"Jethro! I don't know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything." He took the necklace out of her hands and fastened it around her neck before wrapping his arms around her. She snaked her own arms around his neck and kissed him. Electricity shocked down his spine and his hairs stood on end. This was the most passionate kiss they had shared since Paris. After a couple of minutes they broke apart. Both needed air and Jenny was still breathing heavily when her phone went off yet again. She answered with a smile on her face as she smirked at Gibbs opposite her. "Director Shepard. Ahh Ziva. Oh sure. Yeah that's fine. Of course. Ok bye."

"What did Ziva want?"

"They are letting her go but apparently Tony needs to be kept in for another day."

"Ok but if you're gonna pick her up then you'll want your car. How about I drop you back at the Navy yard, you pick up Ziva in your car while I see how Abby and McGee are?"

"Thanks Jethro. I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Big News

**Author's note - SORRY! I know it's been a while but I was on holiday and didn't have time when I came back! Anyway I just came back from my brothers party where I sorta forgot to add the sugar to the cake which was in everyone's party bags...oops! Lets just say I'm not everyone's favourite person right now.**

* * *

_What__ did Ziva want?"_

_"They are letting her go but apparently Tony needs to be kept in for another day."_

_"Ok but if you're gonna pick her up then you'll want your car. How about I drop you back at the Navy yard, you pick up Ziva in your car while I see how Abby and McGee are?"_

_"Thanks Jethro. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Jenny made her way through the familiar hospital doors and smiled at Ziva who was signing her release papers in reception. "Hey Ziva."

"Hello Jenny."

"So how are you?"

"Good, I mean I'm away from Tony and his annoying talking." she rolled her eyes.

"You love him really though I don't know why." she laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself!"

"Come on, let's get you out of here!"

The two women walked to the car in silence. Once inside Ziva spoke.

"So why do I smell the scent of Gibbs on you? Plus you've just had a mint."

"Ziva!" Jenny was shocked to say the least. "Yes I have been with Gibbs but-"

"Was it a make out session?"

"No! You would get that phrase right. He got me a meal while we waited on Abby and McGee."

"Oh sure. And let me just clarify that it was a meal and not a takeaway." she laughed. Jenny thought back to her conversation with Gibbs at the meal. They had decided to tell people if they asked. She wanted to tell the team together but she knew she had no choice.

"Ok yes we went out. We are currently together but we want to tell everyone together so I am trusting you to keep this a secret."

"Aww that's so cute! Did he buy you that?" Jenny realised that she still had the locket on. She was at a traffic light and took off the necklace; giving it to Ziva.

"Yes he did." Ziva looked inside and smiled at the picture and engraving on the back.

"It's adorable. Wow! You both look so different!"

"Yes well that was the late 90's."

"So you were together then?"

"Yes. We were undercover, much like you and Tony when you played the two assassins." the pair laughed at the memory, Ziva going slightly red.

"Oh _that_ type of undercover."

"Yes." she laughed. They were now back at the navy yard.

"So you want me to keep quiet until you tell everyone?"

"Please."

"No problem."

* * *

Gibb and McGee were in the bullpen when Jenny and Ziva exited the elevator. Seeing the two women, Gibbs stood up. "Ziva."

"Shalom Gibbs."

"How are you?"

"I am good thank you. How is everyone?"

"We are fine but I think Abby would like to see you." McGee smiled. He knew what Abby was like when a friend got injured.

"Ok I will have to brace myself though!" she laughed and made her way down to the lab, McGee in tow.

"So Jen. How are you?"

"Good. Better now I'm with you."

"So how's Tony?"

"Good, I think he will be discharged sometime tomorrow."

"I see you're wearing the locket I got you." he smirked.

"Good observation Jethro."

"What did Ziva say? I mean she was trained to notice these things."

"She asked if we were together and I told her that we were. She then noticed the necklace so I showed her and she has agreed not to tell anyone."

"Good. When should we tell SecNav?"

"I get Cynthia to check when he's free."

"Yeah if you think you're ready, I know I am."

"Yeah. We will have to tell Cynthia first though."

"We could do that now."

"Come on." she motioned for him to follow her up the stairs.

* * *

As soon as Ziva walked into Abby's lab she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Zivaaa!" she yelled, still not letting go.

"Hi Abby. Mind the rib!" she winced.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" she pulled away quickly. "How are you? How's Tony?"

"We are fine. I'm just looking forward to a night without his moaning." she laughed.

"Tony moans? I would never have guessed!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh he moans about everything! Zi, you're hogging the duvet! Zi, you're taking too long in the shower! Zi, I don't like the sound of music!"

"You do love the sound of music!"

"Of course! Still, I watch his stuff without moaning!" she folded her arms and pouted.

"Ahh, you love him really!"

"Don't know why." she muttered under her breath.

"I've had enough of the girly talk!" cut in McGee. "Oh and I'm telling Tony everything you just said Ziva."

"I tell him all the time and don't worry, we'll shut up now." she laughed.

"I got that! He moans to me as well!" he regretted those words as soon as they came out.

"What about?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Ermm..."

"McGee tell me."

"You and what its like living with you..."

"And what is it like living with me?"

"Do you want the sugar coated version or the raw version." she carried on staring at him. "Right, raw version it is. You can be bossy, annoying and you always hog the duvet, shower, TV, kitchen and bedroom."

"What does he mean I can be annoying!"

"I, er, I wouldn't know."

"When I get my hands on him..."

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?"

"No, I'm going to passionately make love to him!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok, I think I'm gonna go check up on him so you two girls are on your own." he kissed Abby. "Enjoy!"

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs made their way into MTAC. In front of then was the Secretary of the Navy. "Good Evening Director Shepard, Special Agent Gibbs. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We have something you should know." said Jenny.

"Go on..."

"Jethro and I, we are, we-" started Jenny.

"I'm am going out with Director Shepard here." barged in Gibbs.

"Is this true Director?" asked the man on the screen.

"Yes it is true."

"Ok. Now I know your track record with figures of importance aren't the best but I wish you two the best."

"Thank you Sir." they chanted.

"Ok now enjoy your evening."

"You too." Replied Jenny before signaling for the technicians to cut the feed.

* * *

"So little Timothy McGee finally sees his dying friend in hospital." said Tony as he saw McGee walking towards him.

"Shut up Tony! You aren't dying, you've injured your leg!"

"Might as well be dying! Anyway Probie, why are you here?"

"You're injured. I wanted to visit you but you know what it's like when we have agents down. By the way Ziva was whingeing about you."

"What was she saying?"

"How you always moan and that she's looking forward to a night without your complaining."

"Oh is she now..." he smiled. "McGee I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Don't mention this conversation to anyone, I want to surprise Ziva when I get released."

"This isn't going to be mean is it?"

"McGee! Of course it's not! You know I love Ziva! Plus there is the small problem of her beating me in a fight and I don't want to spend any more time here."

"You sure because I feel like I've just started a lovers tiff."

"Yes I'm sure! So how are you and Abby?"

"Good. Really good. The job makes it hard to see each other but we manage."

"You break her heart, I break your legs. Got it?"

"Loud and clear. So is Ziva really _that_ annoying?"

"Naww, well she can be but I love her really."

"We can tell you love her the way you're all over each other all the time!"

"Shut up McGeek! How is everyone?"

"We're fine. It's a lot quieter but that's hardly a bad thing though is it?"

"If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all!"

"Fine then." he smiled and began to walk away from the bed. He heard Tony sigh.

"McGee wait!"

"Yes Tony?"

"Come back. You can say whatever you want. I can't punch you anyway, not with this leg and the amount of morphine I have in my system. I can't feel anything when I pinch myself." he pinched himself to prove his point. Just as he had said, he didn't feel anything. McGee couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you spoken to Ziva yet?"

"Not since she got out. Why?"

"Because she's calling me now."

"Answer it!"McGee pressed accept on the screen.

"Hey Ziva. Oh ok. Do you want to talk to Tony? Yeah, I'll pass you on now." he handed Tony the phone.

"Hey baby. Miss me? What do you mean no? I know you do and I love you too. You will? Come on sweet cheeks, I get out tomorrow. Thanks baby. I will and you know it! Yes, ok. Bye Zi. Love you." Ziva had hung up so he gave the phone back to McGee.

"What did she promise you?" asked McGee.

"Pizza."


	6. An Announcment

**Author's note - Sorry this is so late! Had a crap day so I'm uploading this in the break of hollyoaks! Woop!**

* * *

_"Hey baby. Miss me? What do you mean no? I know you do and I love you too. You will? Come on sweet cheeks, I get out tomorrow. Thanks baby. I will and you know it! Yes, ok. Bye Zi. Love you." Ziva had hung up so he gave the phone back to McGee. _

_"What did she promise you?" asked McGee._

_"Pizza." _

* * *

McGee arrived at the bullpen to find everyone crowed around. Gibbs sat at his desk while Jenny was sat at Tony's. Ziva, of course, was sat at her desk. McGee made his way to his own desk, suspicious of what they were all doing. "What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

"We have something to tell you." said Jenny. He looked over at Ziva who was smiling smugly. Just then Abby burst through the elevator doors and ran towards McGee.

"Timmy!" she squealed. "What does everyone want to tell me?"

"I don't know. They called you as well?"

"Yep!" she hugged McGee before sitting herself down on his knee.

"Please." said Jenny. "Like I said, I have something to tell you."

"_We_ have something to tell you." interrupted Gibbs. Ziva had now stopped giggling and had erupted into laughter.

"Yes." said Jenny. "Jethro and I are dating." Ziva stood up and hugged her friend before disappearing off somewhere.

"Wow." was all McGee could say.

"Oh my God! You guys are so cute! Haven't I always called them a couple? Haven't I Timmy?" Abby was so excited she fell of McGee's knee and landed on the floor with a bump. She didn't appear hurt as she got herself up. McGee held onto her hand as she steadied herself. She too, ran to Jenny and hugged her before hugging Gibbs as well.

"How's Tony?" asked Gibbs once the hugging had stopped.

"Good, high on morphine and extra annoying but good. I spoke to his doctor and they said that if it wasn't for the meds then they would send him home now."

"Good. Have you seen Ziva?"

"No, she disappeared somewhere."

"Ok. I'll look for her now."

* * *

Gibbs knew where Ziva would be. He made his way up the stairs and entered MTAC. He could see Ziva sitting, head in hands, on one of the seats. He made his way over to her and sat in the next seat. "Zivah, you know you can talk to me. I may be a man of few words but I'm a good listener."

"That why Jenny likes you?" she laughed but Gibbs could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe. Wanna talk about it?"

"It's Tali."

"I guessed."

"She would be 28 this month. My little sister all grown up." The hint of a smile crossed her lips before vanishing just as quickly.

"How you coping?"

"Ok, I guess. I have my work, that's all I need."

"What about Tony?"

"I think he knows but he hasn't said anything."

"Well anytime you wanna talk just see me, doors always open."

"Thanks. Do you know when Tony gets out?"

"Tomorrow or as soon as his meds wear off."

"Tony, on meds? I have to see that." she laughed.

"I haven't seen it but I guess it's funny." Ziva sighed. "Come here." Gibbs reached round and hugged Ziva.

"Toda Gibbs."

* * *

The next day Ziva walked into the bullpen to get a big surprise. Tony was sat at his desk, feet up on the table. "Tony?"

"Sweet cheeks!"

"What are you doing here? You should be at the hospital."

"Yeah well they let me go. Gibbs picked me up."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you baby. Is that a bad thing?" he mock frowned at her, causing an outburst of giggles on her part.

"Oh Tony."

"Zi, do me a favour and come here." she walked over to him. He put his feet on the floor and sat up straight. Ziva sat on his knee and kissed him on the lips. "Baby. You know Gibbs want us to keep it out of the office." she ignored his warning and kissed him again.

"Shoulda listened to Tony." came Gibbs' voice from behind her.

"Oh, good morning Gibbs." she said sheepishly.

"I'll let you off this time as you haven't seen each other but if it happens again you are both on desk duty for the month." She walked over to her desk. Gibbs turned and winked at her before heading towards Jenny's office.

"So is it just me or did Gibbs seem nicer today?"

"I don't think the meds have worn of yet."

"Are you being sarcastic with me sweet cheeks?" he smirked.

"Oh so I see you haven't lost all sense then my little hairy butt."

"You bet I haven't, well I have in my leg."

"Aww poor Tony." she laughed.

"Hey, I'm being serious! It's gone numb! Come and help me stand will you baby?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"You're right."

"How about you go home and rest it?"

"Ugh but that's boring!" he whinged. "I want to see you!"

"Quit moaning, you're like a child! Just go down to Abby."

"Fine! Suppose she's fun."

* * *

When Tony entered Abby's lab music was blaring and Abby was in the other room staring at her computer. She looked up when her music cut out and realised she had company. "Tony!" she screamed.

"Hey Abs! Miss me?" he grinned.

"Yeah! Come and sit down. I'll give you Bert!" Tony sat himself down on her desk chair as Abby grabbed Bert.

"Wow! I feel so honored that you let me have your farting hippo toy. It's the dream!"

"Tony, if you are going to be sarcastic with me I will send you down to the morgue and have Ducky bore you with his stories and lessons."

"Got it loud and clear. So how's Ziva? She seems a little different."

"She's good, a bit shaken still but good. I think she's ok but she tells you more than she tells me."

"I'll get it out of her. So are you and McGee still, ya know, together?"

"Yep and _we_ manage to keep it _out_ of the office."

"Ooo all right, calm down! I was just asking!"

"I know and I love taking the mick out of you!"

"If it wasn't for the fact that you are dating McGee I would have punched you!"

"Aww are you scared of Timmy?"

"No I just feel sorry for you, you deranged human being." they laughed.

"Ok shut up now because Gibbs is gonna come down here any minute and ask what I have even though I dont have anything."

"Shutting up now Abs!"

On cue, Gibbs walked through the door and into the lab. "Hey Abs. What ya got?"

"Nothing." she said, sounding defeated.

"Well it's a good thing I have someone for you to look for then." he smiled.

"Do I still get the Caf-Pow?" she asked pointing to the drink that was in Gibbs' hand.

"Of course." he set the drink down next to her along with a piece of paper. " Find this woman. She's one of the friends. Disappeared a few days after the Vic's body was found."

"Think she's involved?" said Tony from the back of the room.

"That's what I'm gonna find out. No you can't come. Stay and help Abby." Gibbs planted a kiss on Abby's forehead and left the room.

"How'd he know what I was gonna ask?"

"Because you're too predictable." replied Abby, not looking away from her computer.

Gibbs stood up and walked toward the elevator. "Ziva!" he shouted.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"Come on! We've found the wife!"

"She came home?"

"In a sense yes."

"What? I do not understand."

"She's dead."


	7. Another Death

**Author's note - I've been really busy lately so this is a few days late. Sorry! Please review, it really makes my day. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Gibbs stood up and walked toward the elevator. "Ziva!" he shouted._

_"Yes Gibbs?"_

_"Come on! We've found the wife!"_

_"She came home?"_

_"In a sense yes."_

_"What? I do not understand."_

_"She's dead."_

* * *

They arrived at the scene. It was a side street just two blocks away from where Bethany was found. Gibbs approached the woman. She was lying on the floor, he head smashed in. There was a pool of blood around her and Gibbs noticed the similarity between her and the first vic, not just in their way of death. "She looks like Bethany Roberts." stated Gibbs. Ziva walked over to the body.

"Wow! Yeah, she does. Identical. Maybe our killer noticed the similarities?"

"Maybe." he spotted something in the corner of his eye. "What's this?"

"I don't know. It looks like the casing to a dagger. Maybe it's the vic's?"

"I don't think it's the killer's, there are no stab wounds on the body."

"I will bag and tag then send them to Abby."

"Ok get McGee as well."

"Sure."

* * *

Ziva entered the lab to find Tony lying on the evidence table, asleep. Ziva was feeling mischievous and decided to scare him. She filled a boiling tube up with water and slowly dropped it on Tony's face. Drip by drip the tube got emptier. When she had used half the water she remembered how she had woken Tony in Paris and simply poured the remaining water onto his face. He woke with a start. "Ahhh!" he screamed. Ziva let out a laugh.

"Afternoon my little hairy butt!"

"Sweet cheeks, why would you do that to me?"

"Because I love you. And you were lying there looking vunerable." she smirked.

"You took advantage of me, you abused my trust!"

"Shut up Tony! It's not like I hurt you!"

"I think my ego got hurt! I trusted you!" his mock angry face was failing and he couldn't help but laugh. "It's ok Zi, I forgive you."

"I didn't apologise."

"You wouldn't.' he had swung his legs over the table and was now swinging them back and forth. He stopped swing and grabbed Ziva's waist.

"Ahh!" she squealed.

"Ha! I got you now!" he narrowed his eyes as if about to do something funny but evil. Ziva felt herself drawing closer to him. Suddenly his lips met hers and she kissed him back. Her arms found the back of his neck as his hands roamed her back. They broke away for air.

"I see your painkillers haven't numbed your sense of romance."

"Nope. What'd ya come down here for anyway?"

"To give those to Abby." she said, pointing to the bags she had placed on the counter.

"Is that all?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I just happened to run into you. Glad I did." she smirked before kissing him again. "Oh and I was told to take McGee to the scene."

"Talking about McGee has quickly put me outta the mood."

"Oh well, are you still on leave?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and we will see after that..." he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"We will see indeed, if you are good that is." At that moment McGee walked into the lab.

"Oh hey guys, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No you are just in time. I need you to come back to the scene with me." she turned to Tony, "Baby, will you tell Abby I sent the bags of evidence when you see her please?"

"Of course sweet cheeks." he kissed her on the lips quickly before lying back on the table.

* * *

"What did you do to him this time?" asked McGee as soon as they were in the car, Ziva in the passenger seat.

"Nothing!" McGee let out a deep breath.

"Really Ziva?"

"Ok so I poured water on him to wake him up. It was funny! Plus he would never do anything back to me."

"Yeah he wouldn't do anything back to _you_, he would to me!"

"Well unless you want to go out with him I suggest you stop moaning or I will tell him you have a man crush on him."

"No! Tony has already told first floor that I am gay! I don't need it from you!"

"Aww, was that just to get girls?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. He admires you you know." McGee spit his coffee out.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! He likes how you aren't afraid to stand up to him."

"Wow, I never knew."

"He told me. He also said that that was one of the reasons he was attracted to me but we will forget about that."

"Now I feel so much better!" he said sarcastically.

"Take it as a compliment. It took a lot for me to get that out of him."

"I suppose."

* * *

They arrived back to the scene. McGee Was taken aback when he saw the woman.

"Wow. Isn't she-"

"Rachael Springer? Yeah and she's dead." interrupted Gibbs.

"Wasn't she also one of our main _suspects_?"

"Not anymore. Of course she might have killed Bethany but it looks like the same MO." said Ziva who had already started processing the scene from where she left off.

"So this could be some random killer who doesn't know about the husbands?"

"How often do you get a random killer?" asked Gibbs. McGee opened his mouth to speak but was silenced. "Not very often. Meaning this killer probably knew. McGee I want you to process the surrounding area while Ziva and I do around the body."

"Yes boss."

The three agents got to work and soon they had enough evidence to be sent back to the lab. Gibbs sent McGee back as he wanted to talk to Ziva. They were now sat in the car waiting for McGee's car to disappear. Once he was no longer in sight Gibbs sighed.

"You ok?"

"I am fine. Why would I not be?"

"Ziva, it's Tali's birthday in two weeks."

"It _would_ be her birthday."

"She may not be alive in here," he motioned to the car. "but she is still alive in here." he pointed to her heart.

"I am fine."

"You keep saying that but I'm not believing it."

"I am fine, I mean it."

"Ziva, I've said it before and I will say it again. My door is always open. Even if it is 3am you can talk to me, I won't tell Tony."

"Thank you Gibbs. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing. And by the way, I can tell when you are upset."

"Thank you." The smile on her face was genuine now. "I guess I should not have hidden it from you."

"It's ok Ziva, we all hide things."

As it had been a long day Gibbs let Tony and Ziva go home for the night. As they walked out the bullpen, Tony limping slightly, they were both tired and hungry. "How about we order in and watch a film?" asked Tony.

"That sounds great my little hairy butt."

"I am great sweet cheeks, you should know that." he smirked.

"Oh really?" she replied as his arm slid around her middle. They walked like this until getting to their car.

* * *

Once home the couple got settled and, while Ziva was getting them a drink, Tony rang the pizza place. Next was the problem of the film. Ziva wanted the Sound of Music whilst Tony wanted Goldfinger. Both defended their sides, Ziva arguing musical and Tony, Bond. Eventually they came to a decision; a compromise. Hitch. Tony loved it for Will Smith, Ziva for the love story that blossomed during the course of the film. The pizza came a couple of minutes in and, once she had removed herself from Tony's embrace, Ziva payed the man before carrying it to the coffee table. He laughed as she picked a piece up with her hands. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just that you aren't using kitchen utensils of a sort."

"Did you expect me to use a knife and fork when I'm starving?"

"Yeah. You always say that you are disgusted by my eating habits yet you eat it with your hands." he chuckled.

"Do you want any of the pizza or not?" she said playfully. He took her piece from her hands. "Tony!"

"Yes sweet cheeks?" there was a smug, and frankly quite flirty, smirk on his face as he bit into the pizza.

"Ugh!" she moaned as she reached for another slice. "You can be so immature!"

"But you love me for it!" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes I do."


	8. A New Lead

**Author's note - so I am writing a chapter of a book for homework and it's failing badly - I'm only 65 words in...oops! anyway, I get to see Mockingjay part one on Friday so that's good. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Yes sweet cheeks?" there was a smug, and frankly quite flirty, smirk on his face as he bit into the pizza._

_"Ugh!" she moaned as she reached for another slice. "You can be so immature!"_

_"But you love me for it!" he kissed her on the cheek._

_"Yes I do."_

* * *

The next morning Tony and Ziva awoke to find themselves still in each other's embrace. Not wanting to move, Tony pulled her closer to him. "Baby, we need to get going." she said softly.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to stay like this all day?"

"Yes but we have work."

"Come on, five more minutes?"

"No more."

"Thanks babe." They stayed cuddled up together until Ziva decided it was time for a shower. She moved from his hold, with many complaints from Tony, and left the room. Tony also figured he should move so he set about making breakfast for them. When Ziva came out of her room she was welcomed by the smell of bacon and egg. She walked over to the kitchen to find Tony, apron on, stood holding a bacon and egg muffin in his hands. He set the plate on the table next to a glass of orange juice and pulled the chair out for her. Ziva was speechless. She sat down and stared at Tony who was now getting his own muffin and sitting down. "Tony, I, I.."

"I thought you might want some breakfast and it was my turn as you made it last week."

"Thank you." she took a bite of the muffin. "Wow Tony, this is amazing!"

"I'm not just a pretty face!" he laughed. "My grandmother taught me how to cook when I was little, just after mom..." he trailed off, not wanting to talk about his mother's death. She placed her hand over his.

"Hey, it's fine. I understand." she was talking about Tali.

"Thank you. You know this is too deep for half seven in the morning." he laughed.

"Well we are still on painkillers." she reasoned, laughing.

"That's true." he noted a sadness in Ziva's eyes despite her laugh. He remembered the month and knew it would be hard for her. _I must get those tickets_ he thought. Noticing they were done he cleared the table before planting a kiss on her forehead and making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Tony and Ziva weren't the only people who had slept. Abby and McGee had also rested, McGee at his desk and Abby in her lab. McGee was woken by Tony slapping him on the back of the head, much like a Gibbs slap. "I'm learning the ancient art of the Gibbs slap. What do ya think?"

"It hurt if that's what you're after."

"Perfect!" he punched the air.

"What's perfect Di'Nozzo?" came Gibbs' voice as Tony felt a hand connect with the back of his head.

"Err, that head slap boss. Magnificent!" he stuttered.

"I know. Come on, Ducky wants us in autopsy." he walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Ziva, meanwhile, had gone down to the lab to wake Abby. She found her asleep on the floor. As she entered she could hear Abby talking as she slept. It sounded like she was talking to someone. _Probably McGee_ thought Ziva. She was now stood directly next to Abby. She picked up the Caf-Pow! from next to her and waved it over Abby's face. Abby jolted awake and in one swift movement, to rival Ziva, had gotten the drink. "I always thought Tony had made that up." said Ziva.

"No." replied Abby, sipping her drink. "It's true. I learnt how to do it in collage when I didn't want to be late."

"Why does that not surprise me?" chuckled Ziva.

"Because I haven't changed."

"I doubt you have."

"Did I show you the picture of me at prom?"

"What is prom?"

"Like a massive party at the end of high school. Don't tell me you never had one?"

"We didn't have time for parties at Mossad."

"We have to take you to one!"

"I thought prom was at the end of high school?"

"It is, I want to take you to a party!"

"Who's taking who to a party?" came Tony's voice from the doorway.

"Hi Tony!" said Abby as she turned around to face him. "Ziva has never been to a party before."

"What? Yes she has, in Berlin!"

"That was not a party Tony. We were on an assignment." said Ziva.

"It was still a party. You had me, and that dress..." he smirked.

"I thought you would remember the dress." she laughed.

"How could I forget when you looked so gorgeous?" she said flirtatiously.

"Please guys!" interrupted Abby, "Some of us are trying to work here! Can you keep it for the bedroom?"

"Sorry Abs." they said sheepishly.

"Never mind. Do you know where Gibbs is?"

"He was in the morgue last time I saw him."

"Ok, I'll ring him."

"Why? Do you have something?"

"I left my beauties running over night and I have a lead."

"Go on..."

"I'm waiting 'til Gibbs is here." at that moment Gibbs walked through the door. "Gibbs!" she squealed.

"Hey Abs. No Caf-Pow! today sorry."

"It doesn't matter, Ziva brought me some. I have a lead!"

"Explain."

"The dagger casing you found at the scene is custom made."

"Who for?"

"Patient young grasshopper, I was getting to that part. It was made by Weapons Direct for a Mr Alfred Young."

"One of the dead husbands. Good work Abs."

"That would mean that his widow, Sarah, would have possession of the dagger. Why did Rachel Springer have it?" asked Tony.

"That's a good question. Ziva, you help McGee with the background checks and evidence, Tony, you're with me."

"Got it Boss." said both agents in unison.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs got in the car and pulled out of the NCIS car park. Tony was confused. "Why did you ask me to come with you when Ziva and McGee aren't hurt?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, without Ziva."

"What's wrong? If you don't want us working together I'll move."

"It's not that. Ziva's a little vulnerable this month."

"Wh-"

"Tali." Tony let out a sigh. "She would've been 28 this month."

"I knew it was soon."

"She's pretty cut up about it but you know Ziva, she won't show hurt, physical or mental."

"I had a surprise planned for her. Gonna take her out, ballet. Russian of course. I remember her talking about it a few years back."

"Good. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I'm glad she has you. Take care of her for me."

"Don't worry, I will."

They arrived at Mrs Young's house and knocked on the door. A woman in her mid 40s answered the door. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent Di'Nozzo. Are you Mrs Young?"

"She is just in the living room. I am her housekeeper, Miss Smith." she smiled flirtatiously at Tony who simply ignored her.

"Ok, may we come in? It's about her late husband."

"Are you sure she needs to hear this? She is still very hurt by his death."

"This is vital to an ongoing investigation. We need to ask her a couple of things."

"Come in." she was reluctant to let them in but did so and showed them to the living room. Inside was a red haired woman dressed in a soccer jersey who was cheering loudly at the game on the TV. This wasn't a widow who looked cut up.

"Mrs Young?" said Gibbs. The woman looked up.

"And you are?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs this is Special Agent Di'Nozzo. We're from NCIS. If you don't mind, we have a few questions for you."

"I'd be happy to help." she turned off the TV. "Julie, get our guests a drink will you. Tea, coffee?"

"Coffee for me."

"And me please." said Tony.

"Of course. What are these questions about?"

"Your husband."

"He died years back, not recently. Why are you interested?"

"We have reason to believe his death has a connection with two murders we are investigating."

"Oh, I don't see how but I'm happy to help." she flashed a smile at Gibbs.

"How well did you know Bethany Roberts?"

"We were friends."

"You _were _friends?"

"Yes, after Alfred's death she was accused of murder and we fell out. Of course, now she's in the clear, I've thought of contacting her."

"That wouldn't be such a good idea."

"What? Why? Was it her? Did she kill Alfred?"

"No. She's dead."

"W-what? Beth's dead?"

"I'm sorry. How well did you know Rachel Springer?"

"She's not dead as well is she?"

"I'm afraid so. What was your relationship with her?"

"We were best friends. I rang her the other day. She had just come back from Spain, you see, and I wanted to meet up so I could hear everything about it."

"I guess she never answered?"

"Oh no. She answered but then she dropped the phone and I couldn't hear anything but crashes. I didn't know what had happened so I hung up."

"Hmm, ok. Thank you Mrs Young, we may need to contact you again so stay in town."

"Oh I will." she said flirtatiously yet Gibbs ignored her, again.


	9. An Uninvited Guest

**Author's note - if you have read my notice before this then you will know that I am writing this with one hand. I am writing chapter 10 but it might take a little longer to update. Sorry! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"I guess she never answered?"_

_"Oh no. She answered but then she dropped the phone and I couldn't hear anything but crashes. I didn't know what had happened so I hung up."_

_"Hmm, ok. Thank you Mrs Young, we may need to contact you again so stay in town."_

_"Oh I will." she said flirtatiously yet Gibbs ignored her, again._

* * *

Back in the bullpen Ziva and McGee were both at their desks. Ziva was on the phone to her contacts and McGee was doing backgrounds on the men. Only Ziva looked up as Tony and Gibbs entered the room. "Hello Gibbs. Hey baby."

"Shh sweet cheeks, you know the boss man wants it outta the office." said Tony as he set his bag down.

"Ya got that right." was all Gibbs said before heading up the stairs to the Director's office. Tony walked over to Ziva's desk.

"You know, what Gibbs doesn't see doesn't affect him..." Tony trailed off, a smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'm here Tony and I will be affected, deeply." cut in McGee.

"Ugh I forgot about you. Can't you just go down and see Abs?"

"Nope, I need to finish these backgrounds or Gibbs will kill me."

"He has a point Tony. We should probably get back to work as well." said Ziva, much to Tony's disappointment.

"Ok. If you say so Sweet cheeks." he sighed and kissed Ziva before sitting down at his desk.

* * *

A few hours later Abby came running into the bullpen. "Tony! Where's Gibbs?" she shrieked.

"Coffee run, why?"

"I know who had the dagger case!"

"Who Abs?" came Gibbs' voice from behind her.

"Mr Matthew Roberts. Bethany's dad."

"Why did he have the dagger casing?"

"I don't know." she said meekly.

"Did they know each other, except for their wives?"

"That's where it gets interesting. He used to work with Mr Young."

"The dead husband. Good work Abs." he began to walk to the elevator but turned around and gave Abby her Caf-Pow! "Tony! Ziva! What are you waiting for? Come on!"

* * *

Unlike the rest of the houses they had visited, this house was small and run down. The fence needed another coat of paint and the grass was like a jungle. This was not to say that the house didn't have character. It did, but not the sophisticated and classy vibe the others had. The walked up the path and knocked on the door. Footsteps sounded from inside then the door opened. A man in his late 50s was standing at the door. His appearance matched that of the garden; unappealing and untamed. He grunted. The question of their identities. "NCIS Special Agents Gibbs, Di'Nozzo and David. May we come in?" asked Gibbs, though he didn't really want to considering the state of the man in front of them. Mr Roberts led them inside into a living room of sorts. "We're here about your daughter. Special agent McGee and I have visited you and your wife before but this time we are here to ask you some questions regarding a certain dagger you may have had contact with." The man remained silent. Tony and Ziva glanced nervously at each other. Gibbs, however, was unwavered by the silence and instead showed the man a picture of the casing. "Do you recognise this?" he asked.

"It was Alfred's. He gave it to me before he died."

"He didn't leave it to his wife?"

"Worried she might hurt herself on it. Always looking after was Alfred. "

"So he gave it to you? Why didn't he put this in his will?"

"His wife wanted it. She had this crazy idea that it was an antique and was worth millions. Alfred didn't want it to be sold so he gave it to me."

"Can you tell me where the dagger is now?"

"I gave it to Beth. Being a marine, I thought she might need it."

"Ok. Thank you for your time Mr Roberts."

* * *

"So we know Roberts gave our first vic the dagger but how did the casing end up at the second scene?" asked McGee from his desk.

"More importantly, where is the dagger?" said Gibbs.

"That's a good question boss."interrupted Tony. "Meet Mrs Reynolds. She was the wife of Petty officer James Reynolds, one of the murdered husbands. They had two children, boy and girl, and lived on base in Quantico until James's death. They now live a few miles off base and Mrs Reynolds still works in that office that works with new recruits or something."

"The recruitment office." corrected Ziva.

"Whatever. I was testing your knowledge."

"Okay, enough!" shouted Gibbs. "What does the wife have to do with the dagger Abs?"

"Beth and Mrs Reynolds were friends, apparently she was a mother figure to Beth. Anyway, Beth gave the dagger to her in her will."

"Good work Abs. Come on, lets go."

* * *

Mrs Mary Reynolds was quite a plain woman with mousy hair and glasses. She had a few freckles upon her nose and cheeks and she wore a grey wool jumper and plain black skirt with matching grey ankle boots. Her hair was tied back yet strands fell across her face and she had to keep tucking them behind her ear. When the three agents entered (McGee had stayed with Abby in the lab) she stood up and started walking to the back of the room. The agents followed her. Mary glanced back at them over her shoulder and picked up the pace. By now she was walking out of the building and had started running up the street. Ziva ran after her and rugby tackled her to the floor, causing a lot of onlookers to stare. "Agent David." said a familiar voice.

She looked up to find a pair of steely eyes locked on her. "Agent Fornell."

"If you wouldn't mind getting off Mrs Reynolds I can tell you what I am doing here." Ziva got of the woman and stood next to Tony and Gibbs who had now caught her up and were both staring at Fornell. "Thank you."

"Tobias? What the hell do you think you are doing here?" demanded Gibbs.

"And why are you ordering my girlfriend around?" added Tony.

"Let me explain."


	10. Where is the dagger?

_**Author's note - sorry this is so late! I got my phoe back yesterday and it's all fully updated and running! I will hopefully be able to write more now. Reviews are welcome as usual. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Tobias? What the hell do you think you are doing here?" demanded Gibbs._

_"And why are you ordering my girlfriend around?" added Tony._

_"Let me explain." _

* * *

Tobias Fornell led the three NCIS agents into the conference room at the recruitment office. The team had lots of questions but let him finish talking. "So you're telling me that the woman out there is an FBI agent?" asked a confused Tony.

"Yes. We placed her here to keep an eye on the Navy personnel and to see if anyone was contacting radical groups."

"Why isn't she in the system?" asked Gibbs.

"We knew that the Navy would do a background check and we didn't want to risk any senior officers who could be contacting one of the groups knowing. A lot of the FBI don't even know where she is."

"Yet you trust us with this 'ever so important' secret?" scoffed Ziva.

"The information is on a need to know basis. I thought that it was necessary for you to know, given your investigation."

"And you decided to tell us now? What the hell Tobias? We could've shot the woman!" cut in Gibbs.

"I didn't know you were going to barge in!"

"If you didn't know we going to come why were you waiting to save her?"

"We always have a van outside for security reasons."

Gibbs snorted and rolled his eyes "Of course you do."

"Look, I know the FBI aren't NCIS's favourite people but you are going to have to trust us."

"Does Jenny know?"

"Ahhh...No. I think she should."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"Well, you could go in first and sweeten her up. It must help, having your girlfriend as your boss."

"News travels fast eh?"

"When it's about a man whose been married multiple times."

"I'll talk to her first as long as you buy me coffee."

"Deal."

* * *

Gibbs made his way up the familiar steps up to the Director's office and MTAC. He braced himself for what was going to come next. Like usual, he barged straight into her office without knocking. "Jethro." said Jenny, not having to look up in order to see who had entered. "Not going to knock?"

"Never done before, why should I start?"

She laughed and stood in front of him. "Is this a visit for work or personal benefits?"

"Both." he kissed her.

"Hmm, what's the work reason? I mean, we are at work."

"We have a visitor."

"Who?" she asked. At that moment Fornell opened the door.

"Hello Director."

"Agent Fornell. What a pleasant surprise. What can NCIS help you with?"

"I need to inform you about one of your people of interest in the Roberts case."

"Who?"

"Mrs Mary Reynolds. She was friends with Bethany Roberts, your vic."

"What do I need to know? I don't like it when other agencies fail to inform NCIS."

"She works for the FBI."

"What? She wasn't listed as an agent."

"I know. She was working in the Navy recruitment office looking for any officers who might have had contact with any radical groups. We couldn't risk anyone knowing."

"Well, I know now. Thank you Agent Fornell."

* * *

Meanwhile in the bullpen Ziva was sat at her desk, quietly. Tony sat on the table in front of her and stroked her hair. McGee took this as a sign to leave and joined Abby in the lab. "What's up sweetcheeks?" he asked.

Ziva sighed. A piece of hair fell across her face and Tony gently pushed it behind her ear. "It's nothing."

"Yes it is. Don't lie to me Zi."

"It's fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Is it Tali?" he asked.

"Yeah." she whispered.

"I have a surprise for you, but you will have to wait 'til after work because it's at home." he said before realising how wrong it sounded.

Ziva let out a small laugh. "Oh Tony. I hope it isn't as scary as you make it sound." she said suspiciously.

"It isn't!" he smiled

"Hmm, ok."

"Ziva baby! I have a present for you at home! It isn't sexual either!"

"It better not be Di'Nozzo!" came Gibbs's voice from behind him.

"Sorry Boss!" said Tony quickly as he rushed back to his desk. Gibbs was followed in by a chuckling Fornell.

"So Jethro," said Fornell, "I take it you still need to talk to Ms Reynolds?"

"You thought correctly. Bring her in."

* * *

Mary Reynolds sat at the interrogation table and twiddled her thumbs. Gibbs was late, as usual and Tony couldn't tell if his boss was doing his famous interrogation technique or had just stopped for coffee. He was thrown thoughts by Gibbs slamming the door as he joined Ms Reynolds. Placing down his cup, he sat down opposite her. She looked across at him and waited for him to speak. "Ms Reynolds, you knew Bethany Roberts?"

"Yes we were friends."

"How did you know about her dagger?"

"She left it to me. It was a on her will."

"Do you know where it is now?"

"It was stolen about two weeks ago."

"You didn't report it?"

"How would I explain that I had a dagger in my apartment?"

"Maybe the same way you are telling us now! You failed to report a crime and I'm suspicious as to why."

"If you think I was involved then you're wrong!"

"I don't know if I can believe you or not! You withheld valuable information in a murder investigation!"

"I meant no harm! I just thought it might look strange if I had a dagger in my apartment! I realised now that it wasn't the right thing to do!"

"Damn right it wasn't! Did you see the culprit?"

"I tried to tackled him but he was too strong."

"Okay. Did you know him personally?"

"I recognised him but I don't know why? I might 've met him at a party."

"Work with an artist. I want a face, and think of that name!" With that he left the room.

* * *

A few hours later Gibbs stormed into the bullpen. "Abby's got a name!" He said, pulling up a picture onto the screen along with an extensive rap sheet.

"Charles Cole." read Tony "British, arrested multiple times for robbery. Looks like he's paid for the attacks."

"Yeah. Get his ass down here now!"

"Do know this woman?" asked Gibbs.

"I meant to?"

"You robbed her house a few weeks back. You like robbing strangers' houses?"

"Look, I get paid as long as I don't ask questions. I just get told who and what to rob then I drop out off at the collection point where I find my money." he said.

"Where is this collection point?"

"Under one of the benches at the park. I can show you if you want."

Gibbs turned to the glass. "Tony, Ziva, he's gonna show you where the collection point is."

* * *

It would have been a great day for a walk in the park and if Charles Cole hadn't been there then it also would've been romantic for Tony and Ziva. They had to refrain from holding hands as they walked through the row of trees, the leaves floating down around them. They looked at each other and smiled. Tony looked into her eyes and enjoyed seeing the sparkle that he knew he had put there. Suddenly Charles stopped. "There's someone at the collection point." The two agents stopped and looked over to where Charles was staring. He was right. Two men were putting an envelope under the bench.

"Stop! Federal agents!" Tony and Ziva pulled out their guns and shouted at the men. The men looked up and their eyes widened in horror before they dropped the envelope and raised their arms. The two agents moved slowly towards the men and arrested them, Ziva also picking up the envelope. Charles watched as they walked back to the car and drove to the Navy yard.

* * *

**...sorry this is so short! I was frantically writing this because I have to go to my caravan soon and thought I should update.**


	11. The Confession

**Author's note - I broke up today! Woop! I've just watched the last ever episode of Body of Proof and I swear to God I half fangirled half cried at the end. I'm still crying now! Anyway, reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

_Tony and Ziva pulled out their guns and shouted at the men. The men looked up and their eyes widened in horror before they dropped the envelope and raised their arms. The two agents moved slowly towards the men and arrested them, Ziva also picking up the envelope. Charles watched as they walked back to the car and drove to the Navy yard._

"What were you doing at the bench?" asked Gibbs. He had been interrogating the man for half an hour now and all he had gotten was his name: Andreas Fernandez.

"I'll tell you again, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were found shoving an envelope containing $10,000 under a bench. We have a witness who says that he saw you putting more envelopes under that same bench!"

"Fine! Okay so I was putting the money there."

"We also know that the money was payment for robbing peoples houses."

"Yes I paid people to rob houses but the guy I was with, my brother, he says which houses to rob."

"So its a family business?"

"Yes. Pedro is in charge though."

"That's the man you were with?"

"Yes."

Pedro Fernandez now sat opposite Ziva. Gibbs had decided to let her interrogate the man as he thought she would get more out of him, after using various methods.

"Mr Fernandez."

"You can call me Pablo." He smirked at her.

She smiled back, trying her best not to be sick. "What were you doing hiding $10,000 under a park bench?"

"It was for my friend. He is in great need of the money. You see, his house has collapsed and he needed an extra $10,000 to cover the insurance payments. I'm a good man." He winked.

"So it wasn't because you were paying a man to rob houses?"

"That is ridiculous! Where on earth did you get that idea?" He scoffed.

"Your brother. He told us everything. The family business, the burglaries, everything. A confession from him is enough to put you away from a very long time but if you help us then that sentence might be reduced."

His cocky smirk fell. "What do you wanna know?"

"Why did you want Charles close to steal a dagger from Mrs Mary Reynolds?"

"I was Bethany Roberts' boyfriend. She promised me that dagger in her will then when I found out it would go to Mary I got angry. I wanted it back."

"Why did Mary have the dagger before Bethany was killed?"

"Look, I overheard them talking. Bethany said that she thought it was best if Mary took the dagger then."

"How long ago was this?"

"About two weeks ago. I stole it a few days later."

"Bethany was killed just under a week ago with the same dagger that you just admitted to stealing."

He went quiet. "Are you accusing me of murder?" He asked.

"I'm telling you the facts."

"I loved her. I wouldn't kill her. I couldn't kill her."

"Why does it look like you did?"

"Listen, I knew Mary."

"How?"

"She'd come by every so often when I was with Beth, always got the feeling she didn't like me."

"Wait, you've met Mary before?"

"Yeah. I know I should've said something earlier but I didn't think you would actually accuse me of murder. I saw her the other day. She stared for a while then screamed at me for stealing her dagger. Strange because I gave it her back about a week ago...just before Beth was killed." It dawned on him what he had said. Ziva rushed out the room. On her way out, she bumped into Gibbs.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed.

"What's up?" He asked as he held her shoulders.

"It's the brother. He said he gave Mary Reynolds the dagger back a few days before Bethany was killed."

"If she killed Bethany then why would she kill the other wife?"

"Maybe she was the real killer of the four husbands and the Ms Springer was going to talk."

"Good work Ziva."

Mrs Mary Reynolds sat once again in the interrogation room opposite Gibbs. He stared long and hard at her, sipping his coffee without loosing eye contact. She was nervous. That was obvious. Gibbs swallowed then spoke. "Ms Reynolds. You know this man don't you?" He slid a picture of Pedro Fernandez across the table. A glimmer of recognition shone in her eyes before disappearing after a second. It was enough for Gibbs. "He used to date Bethany. He also said you approached him a few days ago, asking for her dagger back. Funny thing is, he gave you the knife back a few days before her murder."

"Okay so I know him. Is that a crime?"

"Lying to us is. What about the dagger? We know you had it back before Bethany's death."

"Are you accusing me of murdering Bethany?"

"Did you?"

"No. Why would you believe him? He killed her!"

"What makes you so sure?" asked Gibbs.

"He was in love with her."

"Doesn't explain why he would kill her. My money's still on you."

"Then maybe you should see someone about that betting habit you have Agent Gibbs because haven't killed her."

"There's where you're wrong. You see I think that you found out that Bethany was with Pablo and you didn't like that so you confronted her, things got out of hand and she died."

Mary paused. Tears slowly edged their way down her cheeks. "I loved her. I had been her best friend for years. That was all I ever was to her! I wanted to be with her but she loved that Pedro instead. Do you know what it's like to be ignored by the woman you love? It eats you up, slowly then all at once. I told her. She laughed and said I must be joking if I thought we could be together. Pedro was planning on proposing. He asked me if I thought she would say yes. It broke my heart to see them together. That night we argued. I didn't mean to kill her." she sobbed. "Her blood was all over me."


	12. Their day off

**Author's note - so I went to my Nans for Christmas meaning I wasn't able to update for a few days but then I had writer's block and didn't write for ages. Sorry! As usual, reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"It broke my heart to see them together. That night we argued. I didn't mean to kill her." she sobbed. "Her blood was all over me." _

_Gibbs stood up and left the room._

* * *

"So Mary did it?" Asked Tony.

"Yeah." Replied Ziva, "She was jealous of Bethany's relationship with Pedro. They argued and Mary accidentally killed her. Pedro will be going to prison for robbery."

"Wow. Anyway, now that the case is over how about I show you that surprise?" he said. Ziva smiled, grabbed the keys and made her way to the elevator. Tony laughed before running to catch up with her.

Once they were home Tony decided to cook Ziva some dinner - spaghetti bolognaise - while she finished writing up her report. After about half an hour the smell of Italian food wafted through to the bedroom and Ziva went through to Tony. "Smells good." she said.

"It should do." he replied, "I cooked it."

She hit him lightly on the cheek "Ever so modest my little hairy butt."

He laughed. "Go set the table sweetcheeks, it's almost done."

Ziva put a bottle of wine on the table along with two glasses and the knives and forks. She sat down and Tony brought their plates to the table. "Mmm" she said "You really can cook."

"Well it is my hidden talent."

"Not so hidden anymore."

"Eat up so I can show you this surprise."

"Now I am intrigued." she raised her eyebrow.

After dinner Tony went to get Ziva's present. She sat at the table and waited for him to return. He came back with an envelope in his hand. She looked inside to find two tickets. "Wow! Tony! You remembered?"

"How could I forget?" He laughed, "Thought you could use a break, it being Tali's birthday and all."

"Thank you Tony." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

The next day consisted mainly of paperwork and, as boring as that was, the day seemed to fly by for Tony and Ziva. After work they went home and got ready for the ballet. Ziva chose to wear the same dress that she had worn in Berlin, the one Tony had complimented her in only a few days ago. Tony decided to wear a black suit and tie combination. When they arrived they were greeted by a waiter carrying two glass flutes and a full bottle of the finest champagne. They thanked the waiter and Tony showed Ziva to their seats. They were sat in the box seats. From here they had the best view of the show and were treated like royalty. "Wow! Thank you Tony."

"Hey, you don't have to keep thanking me all the time. It's my job to make you happy."

"No it isn't."

"Well I like seeing you smile."

Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

* * *

The ballet had been a success and, by the time they got home, the couple were so tired they slept as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Gibbs knew about the ballet and had given them the day off. The next morning both Tony and Ziva woke up late. When Ziva woke up she found Tony drawing patterns on her back and, instead of moving, she decided to lie there a little longer; simply enjoying his company. She was forced to get up when she looked at the clock and realised they it was 1pm. "Sweetcheeks?" murmured Tiny as she shifted beside him.

"Hey baby." She kissed him lightly. "Its one o clock. I'm gonna go for a run."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "No you aren't."

"Yes I am." She squirmed out of his hold and stood up next to the bed. "How about when I get back we can watch a film?"

Tony smiled at the idea of a film. "I guess I can let you go for a bit."

* * *

When Ziva came back she could smell homemade pizza cooking. She dumped her jacket and why through to the kitchen. "Hey." she said.

"Oh hello sweet cheeks, good run?"

"Not bad. The weather is great, really sunny." She paused and walked over to him. "So pizza for dinner?"

"Yeah, my speciality." His arm snaked round her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She kissed him back. "I've gotta go get a shower but I'll be ready in time for dinner."

"You better be, this is gonna be delicious!" she laughed and walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

After the meal Tony and Ziva were about to choose a film when there was a knock on the door. Tony got up and opened the door. He was greeted by a flash of blonde before he felt lips crash against his. It took him a minute to take in what had just happened. Her pushed her away and looked up to see Ziva standing with her arms folded, an annoyed expression on her face. Next, his gaze shifted to the woman in front of him. "Hey Tony baby." she said.

"Melissa?"

**Author's note - Ooo! Just a short one but my writer's block is almost over so I should update sooner! By the way, did anyone get my Panic! at the disco reference at the start? Woop!**


	13. Can I ask you a question?

**Author's note - So this is a little shorter but a lot happens... Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

_After the meal Tony and Ziva were about to choose a film when there was a knock on the door. Tony got up and opened the door. He was greeted by a flash of blonde before he felt lips crash against his. It took him a minute to take in what had just happened. Her pushed her away and looked up to see Ziva standing with her arms folded, an annoyed expression on her face. Next, his gaze shifted to the woman in front of him. "Hey Tony baby." she said._

_"Melissa?"_

* * *

"Nice to see you too."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"It's been almost a decade! What, did you expect to just waltz in here and pick up where we left off?"

"Well yeah. I mean we didn't finish."

"I have a girlfriend now! I love her!" This brought a smile to Ziva's face but she quickly replaced it with the annoyed look she had given him before.

"You love me!"

"Loved! I loved you, but I love Ziva now and nothing's going to change that."

"What? That's Ziva? You'd rather be with that bitch than me?" she snapped.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" asked Ziva, eyes narrowed as she slowly walked across to the door.

"She didn't mean it Zi." Tony interrupted, trying to stop any fights from happening. Normally he would be cool with two women fighting but not when Ziva was involved.

"Oh I did." said Melissa.

"Ziva don't listen to her." He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No Tony! I'm not going to stand here while she insults me!"

"Melissa, go! I don't love you any more!"

The message sunk in for Melissa then because she turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

"You owe me an explanation." said Ziva.

"Yeah, I do. What do you want to know?"

"Who is she and what happened?"

"Look, about nine years ago I met Melissa in a bar. We talked and really hit it off. She gave me her number and we started dating. We dated for about 6 months until I met you. At first the problems we were having had nothing to do with you but as they got worse I realised I was in love with you, especially after _that_ mission... I was about to break up with her when I found out she was mentally ill and had to go to a hospital."

"You never broke up with her did you?"

"Not exactly..."

"Tony that's horrible! For nine years she thought you would be waiting for her!"

"Ziva I know what I did was horrible but you have to understand. Please."

"Tony no. It hurts enough to break up with anyone but to be led on, that's even worse."

By this point tears were streaming down her face and she picked up her bag. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from here."

"No Ziva wait. I sent her letters, told her we were over but she never replied."

"Why didn't you see her? You should've broken up with her in person, not by letter."

"Ziva, I know you've been betrayed and hurt but you have to understand my reasons."

"No Tony, I don't."

She grabbed her coat and opened the door. "Ziva, before you go can I at least ask you something?"

* * *

She turned around reluctantly to find Tony on one knee, a small black velvet box in his hand. Inside was a silver ring encrusted with diamonds.

"Ziva, this wasn't when I was planning on doing this but it seems right. I have loved you from the first time I saw you, even if I was "having phone sex"." He laughed. "You make my life worth living with your cute Ziva idioms that are completely unique to you. I meant what I said in Somalia, I just can't live without you." He paused. "Ziva David, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

She was shocked, her hand covering her mouth. "I-Er-W-Tony!" she gasped.

He laughed. "So, do I get an answer then?"

"Yes! Yes, Tony, I would love to be your wife!"

"Good." He smiled before kissing her. "Oh, and by the way, Gibbs gives us his blessing."

"Gibbs knows?"

"And everyone else. I figured that since Gibbs is like a father to you I should ask him for permission and the rest of the team helped me chose the ring and plan it. Only the planning all went out of the window tonight."

"Thank you." She paused. "What are we gonna tell my father?"

"Don't worry, he also knows." A puzzled look was on Ziva's face. "Even though you see Gibbs as your dad I didn't want to leave out your real dad. Plus he would've killed me if I hadn't." She laughed.

"Wow. You really did have it all planned. Thank you." She kissed him again. "I'm getting married to Tony Di'Nozzo." She laughed.

"Maybe I should start calling you Mrs Di'Nozzo?"

"I like the sound of that." She smiled.

* * *

The change came immediately. Strangers and shop assistants congratulated her everywhere she went. The biggest change was at work. The day after the proposal Jenny came down to talk to them. "Ziva!" She said and hugged her. "Congratulations. I knew you two were perfect from the moment you met."

Tony and Ziva both laughed at the memory. "Thank you Jenny."

"So, you started planning yet?" she asked.

"Jen! Give them a minute. They've only been engaged led than a day." It was Gibbs. He walked in carrying four coffees. They all took one. "Congratulations." he said.

"Gibbs, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Go on."

"I know this is going to sound strange but I need someone to walk me down the isle. While my father knows about the engagement, her probably won't be able to make it so I wondered if you would like to give me away?"

"It would be an honour." He smiled "That's if your dad doesn't show up. I'm sure he'd like to as well."

"Thank you." He pulled her into a hug and for the first time in her life she felt like she had a father, a real one.


	14. 18 months later

**Author's note - Sorry this late but I was in London yesterday seeing the Sherlock Holmes exhibition and I didn't have time to post when I got back as it was late. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Thank you." He pulled her into a hug and for the first time in her life she felt like she had a father, a real one._

* * *

_**18 months later...**_

"Ziva?" called Abby. It was Ziva's wedding day and there was only an hour until they had to be at the service. The couple had argued over many different venues but had finally found one that suited them both. Abby called again. "Ziva, are you nearly ready?"

A minute passed and Abby was about to open the door when Ziva stepped out in her gown. It was a stark white fishtail dress with diamonds trailing from her top right to the bottom left, the pattern getting wider as it went. Her hair was in a bun, held by a matching white pin, with loose curls framing her face.

"Wow." said Abby, who for once was speechless.

"That bad?" asked Ziva.

"No, its perfect! Just wait 'til Tony sees you, he'll have a heart attack!" She hugged Ziva tightly.

"Thank you Abby."

"It's ok. Anyway, we need to go."

"Right, yeah. Don't want to miss my own wedding." she laughed.

* * *

It being a Di'Nozzo wedding, they weren't getting married at a usual venue. Instead they were having the service at an old picture house, much like the one Tony used to visit as a child. Gibbs opened the car door for Ziva and was awestruck when she stepped out, the train of the dress almost catching in the hinge. She smiled at him as he smirked and said "May I escort you to your groom Miss David?"

"Thank you. I suppose this is the last time anyone will call me 'David'."

"Well lets make it worth it." he smiled as they began the walk down the aisle. The aisle itself was less than 100m long yet to Ziva it could've been 100 miles it went so slowly. Every pair of eyes were on her. Finally they got to the alter and Gibbs let go of her. "Thank you." she said. He smiled in response.

She took her place opposite Tony. "Hey." he said "You look...stunning. Wow, I cant believe I get to marry you."

She giggled. "You scrub up nicely as well, when you want." Tony didn't get time to respond as the registrar started the service.

* * *

The ceremony lasted about two hours but it went quickly for the newlyweds. Next was the reception. This was held in the foyer part of the theatre and the wooden floor made it a perfect place to dance. Tony and Ziva had gone for a DJ, much to the team's surprise. A song came on. It was Luck be a lady by Frank Sinatra. The couple swayed along to the music, Tony's hands resting on his wife's waist, her hands on his chest. While everyone was having their meals, Gibbs decided to make a toast. He stood up and coughed loudly. "Hello everyone. This is obviously a very special day for Tony and Ziva add it marks the first day of married life. Of course, they still have to keep it out of the office but I wish them the best of luck for the future. Ziva is like a daughter to me and I was honoured when she asked me to give her away. I care for Tony like a son, though I may not show it." This earned him a few laughs. "What I'm trying to say is, as a cop I know quite a bit about life sentences and Tony, Ziva, you've landed yourselves with the best." Everyone cheered and clapped as Gibbs sat down again. Ziva smiled, life was blissful.

* * *

A few weeks later, as Tony and Ziva were unpacking boxes full of items from their old house, there was a knock on the door. Ziva opened it expecting to find Abby or McGee coming to help them unpack. It wasn't Abby or McGee. It was Eli David, her father. "Aba?" she said, shocked at his arrival.

"Ziva." he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I know you aren't a David anymore and I came to give you this." he held a box in his hands. She opened her mouth to rely but he stopped her. "Yes I could've just mailed it but I wanted to see you." At that moment Tony called out from the back.

"Zi? Who is it?" He walked through to her. "Eli?"

"Tony, please, call me Aba. I came to visit you, I couldn't let my daughter get married and not see her could I?"

"Oh, do you want me to give you some space to talk?"

"No, that won't be necessary. You are my family now, I talk to both of you together. So, how are you two?"

"We're ok. As you can tell, we've just moved." said Ziva.

"We used to share a flat but we recently bought this house." added Tony.

"Well, married couples tend to need more space. Not that I'm pushing for anything to happen." said Eli.

"Aba, why are you _really_ here?" Ziva said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I'm in trouble Ziva. I need help, from both of you."

* * *

**Author's note - Sorry for how short this is, I've not had very much time to write but I wanted to get this published for you.**


	15. Eli's Secret

**Author's note - Again, sorry for the shortness, just had a really busy week. Also I might not update for a while because I'm going away and won't have much time to write. Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Aba, why are you really here?" Ziva said after a few minutes of awkward silence._

_"I'm in trouble Ziva. I need help, from both of you." _

* * *

"What's going on?" asked a confused Tony.

"I'm a wanted man. I've been accused of murdering an Israeli official. Apparently the order was given by me, only I was out that night visiting a friend."

"What can we do that you can't?" his daughter asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're head of Mossad." added Tony.

"That's where you come in. I can't access any of my Mossad resources. I was set up by one of my own."

There was a long silence then Ziva spoke. "We'll help."

"What?" exclaimed Tony. "Can I talk to you for a minute Zi?" she nodded and they went into the kitchen to talk. "Are you crazy? Do you know how much danger you could put yourself in by helping him? I've come close to loosing you so many times I've lost count. Please Ziva, at least think about it." he pleaded.

She sighed. "I have thought about it Tony. He's family. I have to help him. I will help him, with or without you." she turned back to Eli. "Where are you staying?" she asked.

"The Palace Hotel, about five minutes away from here."

"Ok. You should be safe but don't hesitate to call if you think something's wrong."

"What about NCIS?" interrupted Tony.

"What about it?" asked Ziva.

"They have resources, things that can help."

"Lets go." said Eli, before his daughter could say anything.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen, followed by Eli. "Where's Gibbs?" asked Tony to a surprised McGee.

"With the director."

They made their way up to Jenny's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." she shouted. They entered to find Jenny at her desk and Gibbs standing opposite her. The tension in the air told the tale of their argument. Though none of the newcomers knew what it was about, they decided to stay out of it. "Tony, Ziva. Would you like to explain why the Director of Mossad is standing in my office."

"Well -" started Ziva, only to be cut off by her father.

"I need help."

"Straight to the point. Have you and Agent Gibbs met? You two have so much in common." she shot a look at Gibbs who was trying not to look bothered. "What can I do to help? I didn't think NCIS would be the first place you would think of."

"Admittedly not. Someone is trying to frame me in my own country. I came to Ziva and she pointed me in your direction."

"Well, why don't you tell us all about it." she motioned for him to sit.

"15 years ago a man named Mohammed Hsariz came to me. He asked for a position at Mossad. I liked his boldness in coming to me directly so, after his training, I hired him for my team. He excelled in everything he did and gradually rose through the ranks, soon becoming my 2nd in command. It was no secret that he wanted my spot but I was naïve, I dismissed him as a threat. Not long afterwards, I was almost killed when a car bomb went off. I realised who was responsible and had him banned from Israel. Four days ago he turned up dead in an Israeli bar, just half a mile away from Mossad headquarters. In his pocket was a piece of paper with my number on it along with the word responsible. Everyone thinks I killed that man but I didn't, I didn't even know he was in the country."

"How was he killed?" asked Gibbs.

"He was shot," Eli paused "with my backup gun."

"I'll admit, it doesn't sound to good for you."

"Please Agent Gibbs, help me."

* * *

"McGee! What'd ya got?" shouted Gibbs as he came back in from his latest coffee run.

"Mohammed Hsariz, 47, no immediate family and, as Mr David said, 2nd in command at Mossad."

"Anything we didn't already know?"

"Yeah, actually boss there is."

"Well?"

"During 1988-1999 he was part of the US Navy, under an alias of course. In fact, it says here that he worked with you, boss."

"What?" Asked Gibbs as he made his way round to McGee's desk. "That can't be right. I've never seen this man before."

"He put you down as his reference."

"What was his alias?"

"Petty Officer Louis Dutton, studied medicine at Edinburgh and attended Harvard Law School."

"Oh no!" said Ziva suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Ari did medicine at Edinburgh, he also spoke almost British-like."

"What are you trying to Ziva?" asked Eli.

"I think this has something to do with Ari."


	16. A plan is hatched

**Author's note - So I managed to post this earlier than expected *Woop* it's still late I know but I only got back a few hours ago! Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"What are you trying say Ziva?" asked Eli._

_"I think this has something to do with Ari."_

* * *

"Sweetcheeks, what do you mean?" asked a very worried Tony.

"I know Ari is dead, but what if the man who is trying to destroy you met Ari in Edinburgh, Ari expressed his hatred towards you and they decided to take matters into their own hands. Maybe he heard about Ari's death and blames you." She turned to her father.

Eli sighed. "As much as I would like to doubt that theory, Ari didn't hide his dislike for me. It would be easy to plot against me, what with Ari's training and knowledge."

"That's your own son!" said Tony, who now had one arm round Ziva's shoulders while he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"He doesn't see me as his father. To him I am a monster. I know he blames me for Tali's and his mother's deaths."

"Baby, it's true." said Ziva to Tony. "Just because I have a good relationship with my father doesn't mean Ari did." She paused and turned to her father. "There's been times where I've thought of killing you."

"I'm not surprised, the things I put you through. Believe me when I say this, I am so sorry about everything I made you do, for everytime I put Mossad ahead of you. I wish I could make it up somehow but instead, here I am asking you for help."

"Aba, it's fine. All is forgiven."

"Zi, as much as I think you and your dad need to reconnect, I want to hurry up and catch the bastard who framed him."

Ziva hugged him while Eli simply nodded at his son in law. "Thank you son, you're a good man."

"Okay." interrupted Gibbs. "How did this start?"

"Like I said Mohammed Hsariz joined my team and became my second in command."

"What about the car bomb."

"I was about to het in the car when I realised that I had forgotten something so I stepped onto the pavement and walked towards the house. Next thing I know I'm being blown to the ground and my car is on fire."

"How did you know it was Hsariz?"

"He'd been after my place for a while and when I confronted him he did apologise, song that he didn't realise the blast would be that strong."

Jenny stopped pacing and looked at Eli. "One question, how did you know he was in the country?"

"I had people set up in bars and shops around the border. One of them reported seeing him about four days ago. Next thing I hear he's dead, by my back up as well."

"Ok, Director-"

"Please call me Eli."

"Ok, Eli, how was he shot by your back up?"

"I have no idea, I thought I lost that gun years ago."

"Where'd ya loose it?" asked Gibbs.

"At some visit to the army barracks about 10 years ago."

"Ok, Agent McGee," said Jenny. "You look for the names of anyone in that barrack who has any ties to Mossad. Ziva, take your father to get coffee then you can start doing profiles on the people McGee finds. Agent Gibbs, check the flights to Israel from the last week and determine which one this Hsariz was on."

"What about me?" Asked Tony.

"Go get us all some food, it's gonna be a long night."

* * *

Ziva and her father went to the break room to get coffee. "Tony's a good man." said Eli.

"He is." she replied.

"Let me tell you something Ziva. When you first joined NCIS I hated everything about it. That was, until I met Tony. When you came to Tel Aviv with your team I saw how you looked at him, and how he looked at you back. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and until now I put the agency before that. I couldn't have asked for a better son in law."

Ziva could feel the tears welling up as she hugged her father. "Thank you Aba."

* * *

A few hours later they were all tired and wishing for a miracle. Luckily for them one happened in the form of a highly excitable goth. "Gibbs!" she shouted."I have it!"

"Have what Abs?"

"I hacked into Hsariz's computer at Mossad and, thanks to Mr David here, I have found some interesting emails."

"What do they say?" asked Gibbs.

"Come and look." she practically dragged Gibbs and McGee and motioned for the others to follow.

When they reached Abby's lab they saw the emails on her computer screen. "This one is dated just a week before the car bomb almost killed you." said Abby to Eli.

"Yeah, that's how we knew it was him."

"Well check out this message sent just a week before he re-entered Israel."

"Looks like he was going over plans to get in." said Gibbs

"Who's it to?" asked Ziva.

"The email address is nightowl2 but I can only trace it to Israel, not to an individual computer. I need higher clearance."

"Try my log in." said Eli.

"Seriously?" asked Abby.

"It might not work but it's worth a try."

Abby passed the keyboard over to Eli and let him type his password in. He gave it back to her and after a few minutes she turned around and hugged McGee tightly. "I've done it! I got in!"

"Good work, who sent it?"

"Let's see...A Mr Mark Howard. Ring any bells?"

"I don't know. I think I've heard the name before but I don't know where."

"It says here that he's part of Mossad. I'll get a picture up."

"Wait, which section of Mossad?"

"The same as Hsariz, even down to the schools."

"Have you got a photo yet?"

"Yeah, here."

A picture loaded on the screen and both Ziva and Eli gasped as they saw the man.

"Aba!" exclaimed Ziva, "It's Michael."

"Who's Michael?" asked Tony.

"Michael Williams, he was one of Ari's friends. They basically did everything together."

"He took a shine towards you." laughed Eli. "He would've asked you out if I wasn't his boss."

"He did ask me out. Don't get me wrong, when Ari found out he almost killed him."

"How did I not know this? I thought you would've told me. What'd you tell him?"

"Well let's just say he never asked me again."

"Ok, I think that's enough of memory lane." interrupted Gibbs "What are we gonna do?"

Silence descended upon them until Ziva spoke. "I could talk to him."

"What?" asked Tony and Eli in unison.

"If he still likes me I could get him to talk to me."

"Ziva, are you sure about this? I mean this could be really dangerous if he finds out." asked Gibbs.

"I'm sure. I want to help catch him."

"Baby, can we talk for a minute?" asked Tony, motioning to the elevator. She nodded and they got inside. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't let you do this! What makes you think I would allow you to even consider doing that?"

"I want to help my father."

"Ziva! You are my wife! We are married! This is something we are meant to discuss. You can't just decide to run off to Israel!"

"I am trying to help my dad, your father in law!"

"Zi, please, you aren't thinking straight!"

"Yes I am." Tears started to fall from Ziva's eyes.

"Oh God Zi, I'm so sorry!" He held her tight and she let her head rest on his chest as tears shook her body. "I just - it's so dangerous!" He took her head in his hands and looked at her. "I meant what I said in Somalia. I can't live without you."

She laughed. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too. Promise me you'll be careful."

"What? You're ok with me going?"

"I'm not gonna be able to stop you so just be careful."

"I will." she smiled up at him "Thank you."


	17. Put the plan into action

**Author's note - So this was meant to be u a few day sago but I had my laptop took off me...oops! Anyway, reviews are welcome as usual. Enjoy!**

_She laughed. "I love you Tony."_

_"I love you too. Promise me you'll be careful."_

_"What? You're ok with me going?"_

_"I'm not gonna be able to stop you so just be careful."_

_"I will." she smiled up at him "Thank you."_

"Ok, Ziva are you ready?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah." She stepped out of the room.

"Wow." said Tony. "You look great."

"Thanks baby." she said before kissing him lightly.

"Ok lets roll."

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs had flown to Israel in an attempt to communicate with Micheal Williams. Jenny, Eli, Abby and McGee were safe back at NCIS, watching in MTAC.

Tony and Gibbs watched as Ziva headed towards the bar where she had agreed to meet Michael. Tony held her wedding and engagement rings in his hand. He looked down at them. A tear escaped and he wiped it away quickly. Not quick enough. "Stop worrying Di'Nozzo, she'll be fine." said Gibbs as he slapped the back of Tony's head.

"I know boss but I can't help it." he said.

"She's your wife but she's also Ziva. You know better than anyone how well she can handle danger."

"I know. What if he finds out and goes after Jenny?"

"Then he'll have to go through me first."

Ziva took a see breath and entered the bar. After quickly scanning for the familiar face she spotted Michael. "Shalom." she said.

"Shalom Ziva. It has been too long."

"Agreed. How are you?"

"I am well, you?"

"Fine, fell out with my father though." This was a lie they had all agreed would aid in the investigation.

"What about?" he asked.

"He sent me on a suicide mission."

"At least you survived. What did he say?"

"He denied know the dangers but he was lying." It pained Ziva to speak ill of her father after having only just reconnected but she did what was needed.

"Well then, it is good what has happened to him."

"What happened?" she asked innocently.

"He has been accused of murder."

"I wouldn't put it past him. Who did he kill?"

"Mohammed Hsariz. He worked with me on your father's team."

"He was a friend?"

"Sort of. We kind of lost contact until a few months ago."

"How did he find you?"

"I'm not sure. Ever since your father banned him we didn't talk but then one day he emailed me out of the blue."

"How did he get back in?"

"What? Are you wearing a wire?" She tried to shake her head but before she knew what was happening her shirt had been ripped off and had was now starting at her chest. Suddenly Tony burst in and ran over to them.

"What are you doing to her?" He shouted.

"She was asking questions! I'm sorry, you're her partner?"

"Yes I am, does that surprise you? Thought not. You should know that she meant no harm, Ziva can get very curious sometimes. Come on baby, lets go home." With that he wrapped his coat around her and escorted her out of the bar, throwing Michael dirty looks as he went.

"You didn't have to bail me out of there you know." says Ziva as soon as they excited the bar.

"He ripped your shirt off!"

"The feed is in my earrings not my shirt! He didn't know that! The mission was not compromised!"

"But your safety was! I keep telling you you are not alone and you keep ignoring me! Why can't you just accept my help for once?"

"I didn't need it!"

"Yes you did! I was worried enough before he decided to rip open your shirt!"

"Cut it out!" shouted Jenny as they entered the van. Gibbs had been skyping her about the case and they had both had enough of the young couple. "You two have been bickering for days! Ziva, Tony was worried about you. Tony, Ziva is only doing though because she wants to help her father. Jethro, please can you explain that to them?"

"Jen's right." said Gibbs. "You have been arguing for days. Tony's only trying to help."

"I know Gibbs but I want to help my Aba."

"What you did was brave but stupid. At least you tried."

Back at the hotel when Tony was asleep, Ziva was lying in bed thinking about the previous evening. After about ten minutes, she got up and rinsed her face in the bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The lines and scars etched into her face reminded her of the challenges she had endured. Slowly she reached up and wiped the tears away, tears she didn't know had fallen. Suddenly she heard the door open and Tony's arms wrapped around her waist. Tears started to fall faster and she turned around and burrowed her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms round her tighter and started stroking her hair. She looked up at him. "Thank you Tony. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here, you've kept me safe for so long."

"Hey, hey, it's my job as your husband."

"You've done more than that though. This is going to sound really cheesy but you're my rock."

"It's not cheesy, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you more than you know."

"I love you too."

The next morning Tony woke late. He reached across the bed. Ziva's side was empty. He bolted upright and looked around the room, giving his eyes time to adjust to the daylight. He felt her side of the bed with his hand to find it cold. He stood up and padded over to the kitchen. Setting the coffee machine on, he opened the cupboard and spotted a message attached to his favourite mug. Slowly he peeled the post it note off the mug and read it. "Oh God!" he said.

_Tony,_

_I know you are worried about me but you don't have to be. I have gone to meet Michael again, without backup. I ask you not to worry, though you inevitably will, as I can look after myself.__ I would also ask you not to tell anyone but I know that would be selfish. If you need me, call the payphone opposite the bar at 3pm. I will wait there everyday until I'm back. I hope you can understand._

_Love,_

_Ziva xxx_

"What do you mean she's gone?" shouted Gibbs.

"I woke up and found this note attached to a mug. Her side of the bed was cold so she was out before at least 6:30." said Tony for what seemed like the fifth time that morning.

"And you didn't notice anything?"

"No. I found her crying about halfway through the night but once I spoke to her she was fine. We got back into bed and she fell asleep."

"We need to find her. McGee, trace her phone." shouted Gibbs.

"What if she's in danger?" asked Tony, the worry visible in his voice.

"Then we'll find her." said Gibbs

"Found her phone boss!"

"Where?" said both Tony and Gibbs in unison.

"The bar she was at last night."

"Let's go."


	18. The end in the beginning

**Author's note - I've had this written since about Saturday but I needed time to start the next chapter. Please can you read the end author's note as its quite important. Reviews are welcome as usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Found her phone boss!"_

_"Where?" said both Tony and Gibbs in unison._

_"The bar she was at last night."_

_"Let's go."_

* * *

The bar was quiet as Ziva entered. She wasn't surprised, it was only 6:30 in the morning. She walked over to a stool and sat down next to Michael. "Your bodyguard not here?"

"No. He doesn't know where I am, I slipped away."

"Putting your skills to use I see. What do you want anyway?"

"I want to know more about who my father killed."

"Why?"

"Because they must be pretty damn important to have him kill them himself."

"I'm sure he has killed many people himself. What makes you think Hsariz was different?"

"He normally gives the order. He didn't even kill my mother and Tali himself."

"Are you sure you each to know everything? He is your father."

"He is no father to me."

"Ok fine, I will tell you everything."

* * *

It was midday when Tony, Jenny and Gibbs reached the bar. McGee had stayed back at the navy yard, comforting a very stressed Abby. Tony was the first to enter. He quickly scanned the room and walked over to the bartender. He flashed his badge and a picture of Ziva. "You seen this woman?"

"Yeah, she was here 'bout an hour ago with some man."

"This the man?" said Gibbs, showing the bartender a photo of Michael.

"Yeah I think."

"Well she's my wi-partner so you better be damn sure!"

"Yeah ok, I'm sure it was him."

"How long were they here?"

"About half an hour then I saw them both get in a black SUV."

"Get the number plate?"

"No but we have CCTV that might have."

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Ziva. They had been driving for an you now and it seemed as if they were miles away from any kind of human contact.

"I have to show you something."

"In the wilderness?"

"It's a secret."

About five minutes later they arrived at a small wooden shack. It was skillfully crafted with matching wooden chairs outside. "You live here?"

"For the moment, until it's safe to go back."

"It's beautiful." she said as she stared in awe at the house.

"Yeah well, I got a good pay off."

"Pay off?"

"Yeah. Come inside, I need to show you something."

She followed him cautiously. Inside was a main living/kitchen area with two doors leading off it which she guessed led to the bathroom and bedroom. He started walking towards the desk in the living room. On top was a laptop. Ziva noticed he was opening up his emails and held back by the door.

"I'm not going to bite." he said, motioning her over. She stood next to him, looking at the screen. He clicked on something and a message appeared on the monitor. It was a video. She watched as the Hsariz's face filled the screen. "He sent me this about a week before his death." said Micheal as he pressed play. Hsariz started talking; explaining a plan to re-enter Israel. She listened intently as she heard her fathers murder being talked about like it was nothing, as she heard his plan to frame Eli and how he had met Ari many years ago. She was right, her father was being set up.

"Why did you show me this?"

"You hate your father. I thought you could help."

"I don't think I could."

"You managed to shoot Ari, how is this any different?"

She froze. "How do you know that?" she whispered.

He smirked at her. "I did my research as I'm sure you did yours." He paused. "You really haven't changed Ziva; still so predictable."

"Only Gibbs and Tony know about Ari and they would never betray my trust."

"They didn't I assure you."

"Then how did you know? Not even my own father knows."

"Now Ziva, I never expose my sources."

At that moment the door was flung open, splintering into pieces that flew everywhere like debris from a bomb. It was only when she recognised Gibbs did Ziva relax. "Federal agents!" he shouted. Tony winked at her and threw her his back up. Micheal tried to escape out the window but Jenny was waiting for him. "Micheal Williams you are under arrest for conspiracy to kill Director Eli David and suspicion for the murder of Mohammed Hsariz. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say can and will be held against you in a federal court of law." said Jenny, cuffing a very confused looking Micheal. "Believe me, you do not want to piss off a Director. You piss off one you piss off more."

* * *

"Thank you." said Eli.

"It was mainly Ziva really." said Tony, sticking up for his wife who had her arms round him.

"I'm just glad you watched the feed from my earings."

"Now that was Abby's idea."

Before Ziva had the chance to reply she was thrust into a bone crushing hug by the woman herself. "Oh My God Ziva I was soo worried! Wasn't I worried Timmy! I didn't know where you were but then I thought of the earings and BOOM! It was like you were there!"

"Ok Abby, calm down now. I think Ziva had a lot of excitement today, how about you fill her in tomorrow?" said McGee, tearing the Goth off his friend.

"How did you know where I was though? The video doesn't have GPS."

"That's where Abby and McGee help. The bartender who served you showed us the car he took you in and we managed to track it using traffic cams."

"Look." said Tony. "We better be getting home so goodnight everyone."

"Night guys."

* * *

**Author's note - I know this is short but if I'm honest I'm getting quite bored if this story so I'm sorry if this sounded like I was trying to wrap things up. I'm also sorry for focusing mainly on Tiva not the other couples. I think the next chapter will fast forward a few years and will probably be the last one. Thanks for reading though guys, it means a lot that you've stuck with this despite how crap it's been. If you have any questions about anything just leave it in the reviews or PM me. Thanks xxx**


	19. The Beginning in the End

**Author's note - Sorry this is late but I've not had much time. Please review, they really can cheer me up. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Epilogue - 15 years later_

"I can't believe how big she's become! Has it really been that long since I saw her?" asked Eli ad he held his granddaughter in his arms. At that moment Tony and Ziva's eldest child walked in, baseball, bat and mitt in his hand.

"Hi Granddad." he said before turning to Tony "Dad, will you come play baseball with me in the garden please?"

"Not now Frankie, Mommy and Daddy are talking to Granddad. We can play later ok?"

"Ok." said Franklin "Frankie" Di'Nozzo sulkily.

As her daughter started to cry, Ziva decided it was time to take her off her father's hands and took Tali away from Eli. "Shhh" she said "Are you tired Tali?" she asked the 18 month old in her arms who answered by snuggling into her mother's arms and quickly falling asleep.

"She looks just like you did at her age." said Eli, looking lovingly at his family.

There was a knock on the door.

"Baby, will you get that. It's only the rest of the team but Tali seems to have made a home in my arms."

"No problem sweetcheeks."he answered before kissing her forehead and heading towards the door.

As he opened the door he was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Abby; McGee was stood awkwardly behind her. "Hey Fe-McGee. How are you?"

"Tony! We are fine, but I told you not to call me that." she scolded playfully.

"Well you know, if you don't like it you shouldn't have married the Probie..." he trailed off, smirking. At that moment Ziva walked through carrying Tali in her arms with Frankie and Eli following behind her.

"Abby!" exclaimed Eli. It had been a while since Eli had seen Abby and the two had become quite good friends in the short time they had spent together.

"Mr David! How are you?" she shrieked, launching herself at him.

"Woah, I'm great thanks. How are you and McGee?"

"We are fine thank you." interrupted McGee as he tried in vain to stop his wife becoming over enthusiastic.

"Gibbs is here!" shouted Tony, still waiting by the door as he watched the car pull up. Jenny and Gibbs got out of the car, Jenny with one child in her arms and another holding her hand; Gibbs holding his eldest daughter's hand.

"Gibbs, Jen! How are you?" he said to his former bosses. He turned to the children "And how are you?"

"Uncle Tony!" the two 10 year olds screamed in unison. Tony crouched down as they enveloped him in a hug.

"Hiya kids! How's school? Any girls Luke? Any boys Sarah? Then again, you want to marry that English boy band..." He smirked as Luke laughed and Sarah punched him lightly on the arm.

"Tonyyy!" She whined. "I don't want to marry them!"

"Oh sure you don't..." by now Gibbs and Jenny had joined them at the house.

"Di'Nozzo! Stop bullying her, we all know she likes Jack..."

"Daad!" she moaned

"Jethro, Tony, don't be mean." She turned to he daughter who was a bright red "Come on, lets go see Auntie Ziva."

While Gibbs and Tony continued to mock Luke, Jenny, Sarah and Daisy joined Ziva, Abby and McGee in the living room.

* * *

A little while later they were all gathered round the table, surrounded by a feast that Ziva had prepared, when Abby and McGee stood up.

"We have an announcement." said McGee nervously.

Everyone at the table looked up expectedly at them.

"I'm pregnant!" shrieked the goth.

"Wow Abs!" said Gibbs, smiling

"Abby that is great!" beamed Ziva.

"Thanks guys."

"Do you have any names in mind?" asked Jenny.

"Well, we don't know about a girls name, we were thinking maybe Elizabeth, but if it's a boy we want to name him Alex."

"Congratulations guys."

"Thanks."

* * *

_9 months later..._

"Timmy!" screamed Abby.

"I'm right here baby, don't worry."

"How long until it's over?" she shouted.

"You're nearly there honey. You're doing a great job just one more push."

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

The first thing she heard was the crying. Both her and McGee let out a breath neither of them knew they were holding. He laughed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she looked at her daughter. She held her arms out as the doctor handed her the child. "Kate. Lets call her Kate."

"Kate Elizabeth McGee." McGee had also started to cry.

"I love it. I love her."

"Me too."

* * *

**Author's note - I know this isn't up to par but I really have gotten bored and my heart just isn't in it. This is the end of this story and I am writing a few more at the moment but until I make a bit more progress them I will be taking from publishing. Thanks for the continued support during this story and the prequel 'The Hospital Visits and their Repercussions' **


End file.
